


The Child of Asgard - A Loki Fan Fic

by Thephoenixalchemist



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thephoenixalchemist/pseuds/Thephoenixalchemist
Summary: Kaylee Valmigar is a bullied teen from London. She knows just about everything, and is very talented in her history class. Living with her abusive stepmother and her boyfriend, Kay wishes that she could successfully run away to some place better than London. But when a freak storm creates chaos in London, a beam from the sky falls, and Kay is taken to, you guessed it, Asgard.Prepare to meet Thor, god of thunder, Odin and Frigga, king and queen of Asgard, and Loki, god of mischief.(TRIGGER WARNING: This fan fic contains hints about domestic abuse.)





	1. Chapter One – Let Me Introduce Myself and My Sad Story Of A Lifetime

Have you felt like someone's watching you? Even if you've looked around and you see no one in your general area? That feeling where the hair on the back of your neck rises up and you feel as if someone's about to grab you? Well, get in line. I've felt like that for the past fifteen years, and trust me when I say that you don't get used to it.  
I'm sitting underneath the cover of a bus stop whilst it rained cats and dogs all over London. With my ticket to Scotland in hand and my iPod in the other, I listened to the epic drums and sweet sounds of my favourite band singing my favourite song as I rested my legs on top of my small suitcase, containing only the bear necessities to get me through a few nights on my own. Ah, Disturbed. You always sound great, even in the worst of circumstances.

You're probably wondering why I am here, wet hair stuck to my face and suitcase packed and ready to go. Well, I'll try to explain it to you as best I can.  
You see, I'm not exactly an orphan, but I feel like one, that's for sure. My mother died giving birth to me, and after that, my dad was left on his own to raise me. He was the best dad in the world. He always knew what to say in every circumstance and he always had time for me, even with his busy work schedule. It was me and him against the world, until he re-married to a woman called Suzzette. And now you ask? My dad died when I was seven from a car accident, leaving me with the god-awful stepmother to watch over me, barking orders and prancing about like Satan in Stiletto heels. Think of Cinderella stepmother bad. Then multiply that by twenty.

Sometimes I wish I had a fairy godmother, one that would take me away from this horrible, delinquished hell that I was living in. Every time I thought of that bitchy dragon, my anger rised.  
Boom! Crack! Thunder sounded over my head, as the lightning appeared a few seconds later, dancing apon the sky and then disappearing as if it was never there, leaving lights flashing in my eyes. Sometimes, when I look up to the dark, grey sky, as a thunder storm loomed over the great British city, which was about over two hundred days of the year, I thought that the thunder was answering me. Trying to tell me that everything would be okay, and that soon, I could escape to Scotland, or Paris, maybe even the Arctic. The never ending stretch of white snow and solid ice would defiantly be better than living under the roof of the human version of a period cramp. Yep, boys, now you know what they are like and what us women have to suffer through.

Why Scotland, you ask? Well, I have an aunt over there. Every year for Christmas, she used to come and stay for a few weeks, but unfortunately she has arthritis in her hips so painful that the last time I saw here, she couldn't stand. No more Christmas visits. I figured, I could go up to Perth, and stay with her for a while, help out with laundry, do dishes, cook tea. Aunt Tish was an understanding woman with a kind heart, but even she had a limit when it came to tolerating Suzzette.

I coughed, and frightened a nearby cat laying under a car. It hissed and bolted away, towards the long row of houses on the road opposite me. Even cats don't like me. And I don't really like them in return. Every time you sneeze, they look at you as if you just insulted their great ancestors.

I don't really have any friends when it comes to school. People think I'm a weirdo and keep to themselves when it comes to being in the same class as me. But at least the teachers are nice. My favourite teacher is Mr. Tibbs. Yep, that's his name, Jerry Tibbs. My history teacher. Lately he had been teaching us about Norse mythology, though now we had finished that branch of our curriculum, and now we were moving on to Ancient Egypt. Mr. Tibbs thought that I've been doing well with the assignments he had given the class. I got A's for the whole year so far. He even lets the class call him by his first name and he lets me stay in class during lunch and concentrate on other school work. I don't tend to go out and eat lunch outside. Kids in my classes tend to find me where ever I go, and give me a hard time because I correct them in class.  
My other teachers don't really get me. They tell me off for trying to be a know-it-all in class and for back chatting the other students. Just because they're not too bright doesn't mean I have to sit here and listen to them as they give false information to the class, I always say. Then I get a detention slip and a phone call home. Oh, the utter joy when I walk through the door, and Suzzette's on me like a drug's bust sniffer dog. To be frank, she kinda resembles one, if I'm not being to forward. One with rabies and bad breath, not those cute beagles from Border Security.

I sighed and stood, stretching my legs and arms and cracking my knuckles. Where was that bus? I glanced at my watch. 11:34 pm. One more minute to go. I turned off my iPod and stuffed it into my jeans pocket and whipped out my bus ticket, ready for the bus to turn up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, missy?' A voice called behind me. I grimaced. For Pete's sake, why? Why did Suzzette have to send him?

Did I neglect to mention that Suzzette has a boyfriend? A seriously narcissistic, rude and quite frankly, butt-ugly boyfriend called Yohan? Yes, folks, his name is Yohan Percival. What were his parents thinking by calling a red-headed skinny white kid from East London Yohan? It's a good name, but that shit can get you killed in the wrong neighbourhood.

'I was thinking about running away to Never Land, to hang with Peter and the Lost Boys? How about you?' I said sarcastically.

Yohan walked from his car to me, grabbing my suitcase. 'Do you know how worried sick your mother is, Kaylee?'

'Stepmother, not mother. How many times do I have to spell it out for you? Sh-tep mu-dar!' I emphasized the syllables, trying to be as much as a nuisance as I could to him. Yohan just rolled his eyes. 'Look, I'm just here to bring your sorry arse back. God knows Suzzette will have it mounted on the wall if you don't come back.'

'Or she'll have yours hanging above the fireplace? Yep, like that's going to happen. I'm going to Perth to Aunt Tish. Tell her I said ciau!' I could hear the bus' engine coming down the road. I tried to grab my suitcase but Yohan held it just out of reach.

'You'd better behave, Kaylee. Not only is Suzzette pissed at you for trying to leave the third time this month, but she has your report card. D's and E's?' Yohan tutted, trying to piss me off further. He was doing just that.

'I got an A in history. At least that's something!' I managed to snatch my suitcase away from Yohan just as the bus parked at the bus stop, letting people walk off.

Yohan just sighed. 'Get in the car, Kaylee. Now.'

I knew Yohan. He wasn't like Suzzete. I have no idea why he would stay with her. I rubbed the place where Suzzette had hit me on the back of my shoulder. I never wear straps, so the bruise never showed over my thick hoodies and long shirts.

'You can't stop me, Yohan. I am leaving, and it's for the better good.' I turned to run to the bus. But I had missed it. The bus had started off down the street, then around the corner and out of sight.

'Don't make this any harder for yourself, Kaylee. Come back home. I promise I'll try and make Suzzette understand.'

Understatement of the year award goes to Yohan Pericival.


	2. Chapter Two - Wasn't That A Bit Weird To You?

I walked into my history class as the bell went off, my hoodie over my head and my sunglasses shielding my eyes. Mr Tibbs raised his head as I took my seat at the back of the classroom, and took out my history book from my back pack. My music blared in my ears, but as Mr Tibbs approached me, I took one ear piece out, so that I could listen to him and listen to Thousand Foot Krutch at the same time.

'Good morning, Kay! How are you?' Mr Tibbs smiled brightly.

I nodded. 'Not bad, Mr Tibbs, yourself?'

Mr Tibbs looked out the window. 'Pretty good, though I think there's going to be a thunder storm. There was one last night, did you hear it? Woke me up.' I peered out the window, and I saw the dark clouds that covered the sky, threatening to pour down rain at any moment.

'Yeah, loud as.' I said. Mr Tibbs frowned. 'Kay, what's up? You seem a bit more down than usual.'

'I'm sorry to disappoint. I'm just tired, I stayed up a bit too late last night.' I looked down and shifted my sunglasses on my nose.

Mr Tibbs looked as if he was about to say something, but then a stampede of kids came through the door. I grimaced at their noise. Children could be so tiresome. What am I talking about? I am a flipping kid!  
'Alright kids! Chill your grills, don't burn your urgers, and let's begin!' Mr Tibbs started off, smiling brightly to the class. He started writing on the whiteboard. 'We're going to start off our Ancient Egypt histories with the Egyptian gods. I'm going to ask around the class, see if you know about any of them. And If I see any phones on and you scrolling through the Internet, cheating, your phones are mine for the rest of the day, yeah?'

The class nodded in agreement, some groaned and shoved their phones in their pockets. Mr Tibbs started asking kids at random about Ancient Egyptian gods, but I started starring out the window, at those forever looming storm clouds. It was the usual when it came to British weather, but at least some days we had sun.

'Okay, Kay?' I heard Mr Tibbs voice call out. I turned to see Mr Tibbs and the class looking at me.

Mr Tibbs smiled. 'Can you name some of the Egyptian gods?

'She could probably name them all, the-know-it all brat that she is!' I heard a voice call out. It belonged to the boy in the Metallica shirt, Left row, third seat down. Michael Caper.

'Mr Caper, I would prefer it if you didn't call out.' Mr Tibbs told off Michael. Then he turned to me again and waited for an answer.

'I know an Egyptian god!' Michael called out again.

'And who is that?' Mr Tibbs asked.

'Broth! Isn't he one?'

I sighed loudly and rubbed my temples. Mr Tibbs turned to me. 'Do you have something to say, Kay?"

'Yeah, I do. It isn't "Broth", its Thoth, the god of writing and knowledge. He was known to have given the Egyptian's hieroglyphic writing, and he was also well known for arbitration of godly disputes, the arts of magic, the system of writing, the development of science, and the judgment of the dead when it came to the underworld.'

Mr Tibbs smiled brightly. 'Nice! Anymore you would like to contribute to the class?'

'Well, there's Ra, god of the sun. Isis, she was a protective goddess. She used protective spells to help people in need, and was the wife of Osiris, god of the dead, and ruler of the underworld. Hathor, goddess of love and joy, wife of Horus....' I started naming all the Egyptian gods and goddesses and their positions in Egyptian history. It was quite easy. I could feel the burning gazes of my fellow pupils glaring at me with hate. Mr Tibbs tried as best as he could, writing all the names on the white board.

'...And last but not least, Seth, god of chaos. He basically represented everything that threatened harmony in Egypt. He is also known as Set.'

'A very well done to you, Kay!' Mr Tibbs finished

'Why did you ask her?! She knows everything, and she didn't even leave any of the other Egyptian gods for us!' A girl in the front row called out. Michael was giving me a death stare. Boy, if looks could kill!

'Kay goes to prove that all of you could be at her level in Grade 10 history. Or even beyond. Does anyone know anymore, or would like to elaborate on any of the gods and goddesses on the board?' Mr Tibbs said. No one said anything. They had no idea about Ancient Egyptian mythology, let alone any of the gods and goddesses. Michael was lucky to have even semi-known the name of one.

'No? Alrighty then!" Mr Tibbs went on about Ancient Egypt and how the gods and goddesses had fashioned their lives. But before too long, the bell rang, signalling recess.

'Alright kids, scadaddle! Get, and have a good recess! Hope it doesn't rain on you guys!' Mr Tibbs called out to the other kids that were practically scrambling to get out of the classroom. I stayed in my seat, looking out of the window at the storm clouds once again.

'Kay.' Mr Tibbs had sat on the desk in front of me, his feet on the chair. 'Are you okay?'

'Absolutely marvellous, yourself?' I said.

'Don't avoid the subject. Have you got a headache or something? Why are you wearing those sunglasses indoors?'

'Yep, I have a headache.' I rubbed my temples again, trying to emphasize the point.

Mr Tibbs sighed. He looked at me for a little while, then reached out to try and take off the sunglasses.

I tried to deflect him. 'No, don't.' But he was too quick. He grabbed my sunglasses and gently pulled them off, revealing my black eye.

'What happened to you?' Mr Tibbs asked, horrified that his star student was in such a state.

'I fell. Tripped. That's all.'

'Did the kids at school do this to you?' Mr Tibbs went on.

'No, I said I tripped.'

'Kay, are you being abused at home?'

'For God's sake, I tripped okay?! What is this, an interrogation?' I exclaimed. Mr Tibbs shook his head. 'Kay, I only want to help you. I can't believe that this is the result of you tripping over.'

'It's fine, okay? Just leave it.' I said, my words ending the discussion. Mr Tibbs stayed sitting where he was, on the desk facing me. I looked out of the window again, watching the kids out of the oval playing football.  
'Kay.' Mr Tibbs broke the short silence between us. I looked back at my favourite history teacher.

'Did you get your report card in the mail? They were sent earlier than expected.'

I nodded. 'Yep. Thanks for the A.' I said bluntly.

'What were your other grades?' Mr Tibbs asked gently, trying to ease away from the sensitive subject on where I got my black eye from.

I hesitated. 'C for English, D+ in math, biology? Completely failed. I guess that I should start doing some over time with my subjects.'

'Kay, you have to try and do better in your other subjects, and not just in history. You're a bright young lady, you shouldn't be wasting your intellect like this.'

'My intellect is fine, thank you very much. It's just my tolerance of ordinary people that makes me hang my head in shame of their consistent failures in human history.' I sighed, removing my hoodie from my head, letting it droop at the back of my neck. 'The continuous expectations of people of the modern world is colliding with the cultures that have lasted thousands of years. Why did I have the unfortunate coincidence of being born in this completely uncivilised century?'

'You see, right there! You're smarter than you let others see.' Mr Tibbs said, placing my sunglasses on my desk in front of me. 'Please, Kay, just-'

Mr Tibbs was interrupted by a loud crack, and then the lights went out. Thunder and lightning danced in the sky, the clouds becoming darker and darker. I raised an eyebrow. Mr Tibbs stood and opened the door that led into the hall. 'I think the whole school's power supply is down.'

'Is it me, or wasn't that a bit weird?' I said, standing by the window and pointing outside. 'I can see the city from here. They don't have power either.'

Mr Tibbs stood next to me. 'This happened last night also. The power went off at my place. My daughter was upset because she was watching something on TV.'

I gazed over the tall buildings and skyscrapers that seemed to be everywhere in London. The whole city has been affected this time. What was doing this? Global warming?

Then the lights returned, and I could see the building's lights return also. 'Woah.' Mr Tibbs said.

'Little bit of an understatement, don't you think?' I said. 'The entire of London must've gone out.'

'London has many different energy conductors.' Mr Tibbs explained. 'How could they all go off at the same time?'

'Beats me.' I said, shrugging my shoulders. Then the bell rang once. Twice. Three times.

'That's the emergency bell. C'mon, we have to go to the auditorium.' I quickly grabbed my sunglasses as Mr Tibbs ushered me out of the classroom. We walked down the halls and out into the yard. Rain had started pouring down from the dark clouds, and kids were rushing to get to the safety of the auditorium and out of the rain. Mr Tibbs and I started jogging through the rain. We were drenched when we got to the large doors of the auditorium. We had about nine hundred students in our school. Imagine that many kids including staff, crammed in like sardines in a small auditorium that is only really used for small games of badminton.  
Loud. Sweaty. Crowded. Students shouted, trying to talk to friends and staff. Mr Tibbs and I just managed to get through the mass of kids to the principal, Mr Yhates, who was trying to get the kids attention via megaphone, and failing miserably.

'Alright, students, please be quiet! Please stop shoving, and listen!' Mr Yhates voice sounded strained. Suddenly, another boom from above silenced the students. Thunder crackled from the heavens, and lightning danced in the sky.

'Everyone, please be seated!' Mr Yhates cried. Yeah, that went well. Over nine hundred kids tried to sit cross-legged on the cold auditorium floor. But somehow we managed. I stood next to Mr Tibbs, leaning against the wall, behind Mr Yhates and the loud megaphone.

'Students and staff, for our own safety, there had been a country wide alert. The current thunderstorms have laid havoc to London, and to make sure that we don't get harmed by the storms, we are congregating in here for the remainder of the break, until the storm lets up. The whole of London has been affected by the storms, and electricity fluxuations have created definite worry with the-'

BOOM! CRACK! BOOM! The storm had seemed to disagree with the principal's words, and suddenly there was a loud series of 'booms' that seemed to rock the auditorium. I tried to peer outside the door window, but the rain made it impossible. There was something moving out on the oval. The auditorium had full view of the oval, but the rain was being a pain.

BOOM! There it went again. I looked behind me. The students went back to shouting, and Mr Yhates seemed too busy to worry about one solitary student. I eased open the door a little, and slipped through to the unleashing storm.

I ran to the edge of the grassy plain. The grass had been reduced to muddy green, and the rain hammered down. It was all but a second, and I was shivering. I peered out towards the edge of the oval.

Then, because we needed added weirdness to this story, a shining white beam fell from the sky and landed right in front of me, and the mere force of it falling to earth, made me fly backwards with such force, I slammed my head on the concrete. I groaned as my head pounded with such pain. I removed my sunglasses, rain hitting my face and going into my eyes, making my vision even blurrier.

'In the name of Odin, who is this tiny human?' a voice boomed over top of the thunder. I frowned. Who was this guy?

'That human is hurt, Thor!'

'Wait, is this one the one we we're sent here to retrieve?'

'I believe so.'

So many voices. The bodies that the voices belong to lent over me. 'Are you okay?'

I couldn't cope. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I fell into a dark oblivion.

You know what they say? Curiosity killed the cat.


	3. Chapter Three - Kidnapped By The Guy We Named A Day After

My head was spinning badly. I couldn't open my eyes. I could feel that I was being carried, and there were voices, but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I felt exhausted. I tried to lift my head, but someone's palm forced my head down softly. I heard a soft voice. 'Put her on the bed. She needs rest.'

Whoever was carrying me walked like an elephant, because before I knew it, my head was bouncing from his large brisk steps, and I was lowered onto the bed.

'You could try and stop walking like a whale for once, you know.' the voice said.

'Hold your tongue, brother. You are lucky enough to be out of your prison, let alone performing magic on this human.' Wait, hold the metaphorical horses for a minute! Magic? Brother? Who the hell were these people, and where was I?

I managed to open my eyes slightly. My eyes adjusted to the bright streams of light that were entering the room from outside. Had it stopped raining already? It was like "2012" out there, it couldn't have stopped already.

'Brother, she is waking.' the voice said again.

I looked in the voice's general direction. He was blurry, but I could tell that he was male, pale skin, long black hair.

'You do have the habit of pointing out the obvious, don't you?' the other voice said briskly, like his walk. I turned to him. Gold hair, tall, seriously needs to lay off going to the gym.

'Where...who....' I started, but the voice with the black hair stopped me talking by placing his hand over my mouth.

'Hush, human, conserve your strength. You'll need it, for sure.'

'Human? And what are you, an alpaca?' I grimaced. The brisk Hulk bloke laughed a chesty laugh, which hurt my ears and made me want to throw up. What was a matter with me? How hard did I hit my head?

'Will you be quiet for once in your life, Thor?! She needs rest, and I need to concentrate on my magic. Unless you don't want her to last the night, in that case, please take me back to my cell.'

Woah! What? I'm gonna die? What's he performing on me? Wait, Thor?! Were these people hit by the lightning in the storm or something?

'Do not jest about with this human's life, Loki!' Thor bellowed.

'What will you do about it?' Loki taunted.

'For the love of Pete, you guys knock it off! My head feels as if a sledgehammer's gone through my brain!' another voice said. Then I realise that it was my voice.

The two brothers looked at me with wide eyes. My vision had cleared up and I could see them, and my ever-so glamorous surroundings.

I was in some sort of a chamber that looked like something out of Ancient Rome. Tall ceilings, balcony with doorways made of coloured cloth, sexy as hell men starring over me.....I didn't mean that last one. Sue me, I have a concussion.

'Child, how are you feeling?' Thor asked. I starred at "Thor" with challenging eyes. 'How the flipping hell do you think I'm feeling, Thursday? My brain's on fire, you've kidnapped me, and whoever this bloke is,' I waved at the tall black haired man. 'Is apparently "performing magic" on me! So excuse me for feeling a bit pissed, in pain and a little scared at the moment!'

'She has a wild tongue, I give her that!' The one known as Loki smiled. Woah, did he have braces when he was a kid? His teeth were perfect. In fact, this whole place is perfect. Where am I? In a flipping castle?

Loki was waving his hands over me. I raised an eyebrow at him. 'And what the hell are you doing to me, mister?'

'Healing you. You're lucky I have complied so far.' Loki's smile had disappeared as soon as it had arrived. I shook my head with disbelief. 'Yeah, you are. And I'm the queen of Sheba. You ever heard of "personal space", alpaca?'

Loki grimaced at the "alpaca" comment. 'If you wouldn't mind ceasing in calling me that name-'

'And I would like it if you "ceased" in giving me an air massage, thank you very much!' I slapped his hands away from me, and sat up. My head was a little better, but there was still a headache.  
'Who are you peeps, where have you taken me, and what the fuck do you plan on doing with me?' Yep, that's me, the rational thinker.

Muscle Man stepped forward and, wait for it folks, he bowed. 'Lady Kaylee Valmigar, I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard. I have been sent to your world to retrieve you, by the order of the king and queen, Odin and Frigga.'

'The king of Asgard and Lady Friday sent their crazy son to kidnap me....wow.' I said bluntly. 'Please forgive me if I believe that you should be locked up in a nuthouse, the way you’re talking.'

'I beg your pardon, my lady?' Thor straightened and looked at me as if I had wings sprouting out of my head. 

'And what's with the "milady" shiznick? I'm not a member of the royal family.' I looked over at "Loki". I didn't notice before that he was in chains. Oh, shit!

'Oh no! No you don't! I am having no part in your twisted role play sex night! Keep away from me, you creeps!' I skidded off the bed, and started running towards the door, correction, the big arse door ahead of me.

'Lady Kaylee, wait!' Thor cried. I could hear Loki laughing madly as Thor tried to keep up with me. I may have a blinding headache, but I still came first in Sport's Day run-a-thon in primary school.

I yanked open the doors, nearly popping my shoulders out of place just doing to, and I ran out into the hall. I turned left and ran down the golden palace-like hall. Where the actual fuck was I?

I panted as I ran. I forgot, I was the first person to finish the run-a-thon, but that was around about six years ago, and I don't really exercise anymore, seeing I'm way too skinny to hold my own frame, let alone run three miles.

Turned left, right, left again. I turned so many times I couldn't remember which way I had turned. Muscle Man was still on my trail, and all I knew was that I had to get away from him.

I turn a corner, and I slam right into a metal armoured chest. I slam to the ground, probably making a few cracks in the marble floor no doubt. The person I "bumped" into was a big man. Red hair and beard, also armed with a giant arsed BLT sandwich, he starred down at me, or attempted anyway. His beer belly was impossibly huge.

'Who dares interrupt the great Volstagg in the middle of his fourteenth lunch break?!' he bellowed. I get up and start making distance between me and the Monster Muncher Man as I could in the large halls.

"Ahh, the human girl!' Suddenly he went from menacing Viking to nice ginger Santa Claus in a split second. Where the hell was I and who were these people?!

'Who are you trying to kill this time, Volstagg?' a voice shouted from behind Beer Belly Bub. A man, nice looking with blonde hair, stepped from behind him. He saw me, and instantly bowed. 'My lady, I am Fandral. It is an honour to meet you whilst conscious this time.'

Volstagg saw what Fandral was doing, and instantly mimicked him, the top half of his twelve story high BLT sliding off the bun and onto the ground.

'This is crazy!' Somehow, I knew these people. Their names were so familiar. Volstagg, Fandral.

'There you are, Lady Kaylee!' I heard Thursday boom out through the hall, dragging Loki behind him by his chains. 'We had thought that you had disappeared on us!'

'Just stay away from me!' I cried. I tried to run off, but Fandral and Volstagg started crowding me. 'What is the matter, my lady?' They asked in unison.

I turned behind me, and there stood a balcony with the same flowing cloth hanging from the ceiling blowing against the breeze as the room I woke up in had. Maybe I could throw myself out of it? But how far down was the fall? My eyes widened as I saw the landscapes and horizon of the outside world I had just realized. I had forgotten about Thor, Loki, Volstagg and Fandral, and I slowly approached the balcony, clutching my arms. There, stood golden towers, overpowering landscapes that you could only ever see in a painting, and the sun's rays hit the sky creating a golden glow around the great palace that I had realised I was standing in. Thor had said that I was in Asgard....well, it looked like Asgard, even though I had no idea what Asgard looked like before today. But in every detail on the buildings, the impossible designs....was that a flying ship? It probably is, seeing that this is Asgard.

'Holy maccaroni!' I breathed. 'So you guys aren't really crazy.' I turned to face the four men. 'You guys really are living breathing Asgardian legends.'

'Legends? I think that only Thor really lives up to that status!' Fandral complimented. Thor beamed as his brother rolled his eyes behind him.

'Though you are some of the greatest warriors I have ever had the pleasure of fighting back to back with! Do not try to hide your own great achievements to Lady Kaylee.'

"Okay, seriously, what's with the 'my lady' BS? I'm not royalty-' Suddenly my head felt lighter. My vision went blurry again.

'Lady Kaylee? Are you okay?' I heard Volstagg's voice boom. I lost my footing. The ground started plummeting towards me. But then I heard a cry, and warm, strong arms caught me. I looked up to see Loki. He had, I'm hesitant with this descriptive word, magically, leaped from behind his burly brother and caught me before I cracked my head on the marble floor.

'Loki!' Thor bellowed. His voice practically made the earth tremble. I looked into Loki's green eyes. They were the deep shade of forest green, and in them, showed signs of emotion. Curiosity. Determination. I could tell that Loki and Thor had a bad relationship by the way they talked to each other. That's me, with the great sense of character.

'You'll be okay, Kaylee.' I heard Loki whisper in my ear as he picked me up.

Then it all went black.


	4. Chapter Four - Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim (Part One)

I opened my eyes to see that I had been returned to the chambers I had met Thor and Loki in. Thor was sitting on a chair next to me with his eyes closed, obviously just dosing. Loki was doing his hand wav-ey thingy, with his chains still around his wrists. His eyes were closed as he concentrated. I studied Loki's face. His features were manly, if not somewhat attractive. His cheekbones were strong and at the same time, looked delicate. His chin looked sturdy, and his lips...sorry, lost my train of thought, I was saying?

'You cannot deceive me, human.' Loki's eyes opened to stare at me. I frowned at Loki. 'Dude, what happened?'

'I hadn't finished healing you. You're lucky; you're strong for a human quim.' Loki spat.

'Excuse me?! A human quim? Well, you're no flippin' Leonardo DiCaprio yourself, mate!' I only said that because I could think up any other good comeback lines. I don't even really like Leonardo DiCaprio.

Thor woke, and then immediately stood. 'Brother, what are you doing?'

Loki sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. 'I cannot perform my healing magic in chains, Thor! I need to be free and in complete control.'

'Father will not allow this, Loki. Not after what you have done. His strict instructions were to have you heal Lady Kaylee, and then return you to your cell!'

'Woah, guys! Let's just cool down the death match here!' I formed a "T" sign with my hands. I then turned to Loki. 'Why are you in chains and locked up in a cell in the first place?'

Loki raised an eyebrow. 'You do not remember the events that took place in New York?'

'Say what now?' I asked. Thor and Loki both looked at me with surprise. Thor stepped forward. 'Lady Kaylee, Loki destroyed New York. Do you not remember these events?'

'I don't watch that much TV.' I admitted. 'I mean, I've heard rumours, but I don't have any friends back on Earth, or Midgard, or whatever you people call it.' I then turned back to Loki. 'Okay, so in all basic terms, you have to heal me fully before I go running about, yeah?'

Loki nodded slowly. 'Yes.' I turned to Thor. 'And I'm sure that you can completely smash him like a Coke can with your deadly hammer if he tries anything, yeah?'

'It is not preferable, but yes.' Thor smiled. 'You know your histories well, to remember my choice in weapon!'

'It's a gift.' I said bluntly. I turned to Loki again. 'Well then Alpaca? You wanna heal me?'

Loki rolled his eyes. 'As if I had a choice in the matter.'

I returned my attention to Thor. 'I'm sure that I know that I want to walk around, Thursday.'

Thor looked troubled by this arrangement. Then Thor walked around the bed, grabbed Loki's wrists hastefully and somehow without a key, he removed the chains from Loki's wrists.

'Ah, thank you brother!' Loki rubbed his wrists. 'Now I can feel free again.'

'Not for very long, Alpaca. You're still a mass murderer in my books.' I said bluntly. 'Just do your magic mojo hojo, quick as you like.'

Loki looked as if he was about to say some kind of hilarious comeback, but the look on Thor's face silenced him. Loki rolled his eyes, and then started waving his hands over me again. At first I couldn't feel anything, like before when I woke up, but then there was a tingling sensation at the back of my head. Then all of a sudden, I felt as if I was floating in air.

'Loki, be wise just to heal her.' Thor grimaced. 'Father may even let you walk around after this.'

Loki didn't answer. His eyes were closed with concentration. My body felt on fire, in the best of terms, not in a painful way. I could feel my strength returning to me. Then Loki's let his arms drop to their sides as he let his breath go, and stumble back into a chair behind him.

I sat up, completely filled with energy. Though Loki on the other hand, not so much. I thought that I had literally taken the energy from him. His brow was slick with sweat, his eyes seemed without the glint of curiosity and mischief I had witnessed before, but replaced with a tired look.

Thor immediately replaced the chains on Loki's wrists. Loki didn't even complain to it.

'No offence, but why is Loki the one healing me?' I asked, noting Loki's sudden diminished levels in energy.

Thor turned to me. 'Loki is the only one living on Asgard whom has studied the ancient crafts of healing magic. Your head was badly when we took you from Midgard, and Loki was the only one to turn to.' Thor looked at Loki with distaste. 'Even if he is a murderer.'

I looked at the tired god of mischief. 'Hey, thanks a bunch, Loki. For all you know, this could be points towards your parole.'

Loki didn't answer me. His head was hanging back on the back of the chair, and his breath was even and slow. I looked at Thor. 'Naw, Little Alpaca's fallen asleep!'


	5. Chapter Five - Loki Laufeyson Of Jotunheim (Part Two)

'Poor Alpaca, all tired and all.' I said, staring at the gorgeous face of the god of mischief. I was really liking this little nickname for Loki. It matched and annoyed him at the same time.

'He has exhausted his own energy to help you.' Thor said, sitting on the edge of my bed. 'This is not like my brother.'

'What's he like?' I asked, out of the blue.

Thor looked at me, then his eyes glazed over. 'He has murdered many, for his quest for power and rule. He can be ruthless and challenging,' Thor sighed. 'But before all of his evil acts, he was beautiful. He shone with happiness and mischief, and he was always at my back, defending me and fighting for me. I abused that, thinking I was better than most, thinking more about my potential rise to the throne rather than my own kin.'  
I could see that talking about this hurt Thor, even under all that muscle and armour, I had hit a string. 'What made him change?'

'He wanted to rule Asgard, but as I has Odin's firstborn, I was to ascend to the throne before Loki, and he was to take over if anything happened to me...I was on Earth at the time when he tried to take Asgard by force, attempting to kill me, and at the same time, staging an attack by letting Frost Giants into the city, and pretending to save everyone. I posed a threat to him, and as any wise king would do, he tried to illiminate the threat.' My eyes started stinging with tears. Thor's story was touching. 'Go on.'

'Well, as it turns out, Loki isn't my blood brother.'

My eyes went up in surprise. I looked at the sleeping Loki, and back at Thor numerous times. Yeah, Loki seems a lot more different than Thor. The black hair, the green eyes, the thin build; all compared by Thor's golden mane, his brown eyes and his huge build...yeah, Loki and Thor weren't related at all. Could've fooled me, that's for sure.

'Loki was an orphaned Frost Giant babe, cast out by his mother, to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim. But my father saved him, in a war that raged between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants.'

'But even if you didn't share blood, I can see your connection with Loki.' I blurted out. 'You and Loki prove that family doesn't end with blood, but with bond, and that is one of the strongest forces in the universe. A bond between one living being and another.'

Thor simply stared at me. 'Lady Kaylee, you are truly wise. It seems that I may be asking for your council in many situations. It is rare for a woman of your age to possess such knowledge.'

'First of all, please just call me Kaylee. Drop the crappy 'lady' title. Secondly, I only know because....' I stopped. Crap! Could I try to explain to Thor? What I've been through? I rubbed my shoulder again.  
'What, Kaylee?' Thor asked. I looked into Thor's brown eyes. Why not?

'I only know because I don't have that connection like you and Loki have, Thor. I'm an orphan. Sort of. My mother died when I was born, and then my dad passed when I was seven. My dad married another woman, and I swear she's the devil. But being an outcast has made me realise many things, like friends are the family you choose, and that even if you’re not related by blood, your bond beats stronger than your heartbeat.' I looked at Loki again. 'And even though you may be riding on a bumpy road, soon it'll end, and everything comes into perspective. Don't always fear the worst, but try and realise the good that people carry around in them, and not just the evil.'

Thor smiled, and he looked he was about to say something, but then was interrupted.

'You should take your own advice.' a raspy voice said. Loki opened his eyes, and looked at both me and Thor. 'How long was I out?'

'Only a few minutes.' Thor said. Loki straightened himself in the chair and cleared his throat.

'Well, if the mighty human is healed, I would like to return to my cell.' Loki said, his green eyes piercing. Thor nodded and stood. He turned to me and bowed. 'Kaylee, thank you for your advice.'

'No probs, and no more bowing either!' I said as Thor grabbed Loki's shoulder gently, and guided him through the door of my chambers.

I sighed and laid back onto the soft pillows, running my hand through my hair. No sly comebacks, no threats. Loki really was exhausted. But why risk his life to heal me? Why not just ignore Thor's requests? 

My fingers touched my face where the black eyes should be petruding, but all I felt was my soft skin. I frowned.

I looked around and I saw a mirror near my bed, sitting on a wide table. I leaped off the bed and ran to the mirror. My black eye was gone. I quickly stripped off my hoodie and shirt, and turned, adjusting my bra strap to see my shoulder. No mighty bruise either.

Loki really had healed me. All my scars and bruises are gone!

All the physical ones, anyway.


	6. Chapter Six - The Truth Is Out

I opened the giant doors once again and peered down the corridor where Thor had taken Loki away. No one was in the giant hall. It was only me. My panting breath filled the hall. I had rushed to get through the halls and open the doors to see if I could catch them before they had gone.

I sighed and closed the doors. Knowing if I went after Loki and Thor, I would get lost in the never ending golden halls. I was better off in my room, waiting for Thor to come back.

If Loki was such a risk to others, why wasn't he escorted by guards? Why only Thor? Loki has the power to kill, and yet he is without a security detail.

I leaped onto my bed, sitting cross-legged. Thor was right. If Loki was as ruthless as he had described, what made him take a change of heart? What encouraged him to heal me? Did he have something to gain, other than an obvious energy loss on his part. His freedom? Odin loosening his leash a bit?

I had only heard the tragic news about New York. The Avengers? I didn't believe people. I don’t really watch TV, unless one of our teachers is showing us a film clip relevant to our curriculum. Loki had murdered hundreds of innocent people, trying to influence his rule apon Earth by force.

I remembered what Loki had said to me when he caught me. You'll be okay, Kaylee. What was up with the god of mischief? And why did he comply with Thor?

I breathed in deeply. I had noticed that I felt calmer here than I did back on Earth. Away from the hustle and bustle of London's streets, from Suzzette and Yohan, away from the bullies at school.

Holy shit! I realised, no one knows where I am! To everyone, I mysteriously disappeared in the storm that covered London. They must think I'm dead!

Wait. I thought a moment. Is this such a bad thing? I mean, no one actually liked me. People hated me. Was it better off that I stayed presumed dead, and stayed here? No.

It wasn't fair on people. Even if Suzzette and Yohan didn't like me, Mr Tibbs must be worried sick. My only actual friend. My teacher that showed compassion to the one that had nothing.

I have to go back to Earth. I have to see him, tell him that I'm okay, and I'm safe. Plus, I needed my clothes, my stuff. To be perfectly honest, I was starting to stink. 

Oh, did I mention? I'm a keen sketcher. Sorry, probably neglected to mention that. But, hey, you did just start to get to know me and my story about my "wild" adventure to Asgard. Do I know anything about you? I didn't think so. Me and my sketching is a bit of a secret. I didn't take any art classes at school. I didn't want the added attention.

My mother was arty, so said my dad. She could draw, paint; she could picture anything and place its beauty and every detail apon a canvas or a piece of paper. I guess that's where I got my artistic abilities from. I bought art supplies with money I stole from Yohan and Suzzette. I only ever took a fiver from their wallets every week or so. I don't have a job, I needed cash from somewhere. Aunt Tish would send a hundred pound note every birthday and Christmas. I saved that, and my "stolen" cash, and put it towards that unused bus ticket and pencils, paint brushes, a few small canvases, charcoal and different coloured paints in small containers. It was a bitch smuggling all that into my room and hiding it all. In the end, the small air vent above my bed was my hiding place for my special tidbits in a small wooden box, as Suzzette had access to my room, and would ask continuously where it all came from.

I yawned again. God, I was tired. Maybe I could catch a few minutes sleep. Maybe an hour?

I laid back onto the bed, bringing my legs up to my chest. I closed my eyes. Thinking. Drifting. Dreaming.

'Kaylee! I have returned!'' a loud and unmissable voice boomed. Of course, Thor had to return now.

I sat up, as the god of thunder approached. 'Hey, how's it going there, Thursday?'

Thor frowned. 'I'm guessing you are sticking to the nickname you called me earlier?'

'Yep. Oh, hey, any chance of me returning to Earth? I need some stuff from home.' I asked.

Thor considered this for a moment. 'Actually, Kaylee. My father wishes to speak with you. You may have asked yourself why you are here, and my father would like to tell you in person.'

'Oh, then I can go back to Earth? I left some important stuff behind, and I need to change out of this.' I pointed at my grubby clothes.

'There is a number of nice dresses that you may have lend of if you so wish to change.'

'Oh, no! Sorry, not a dress person. Me and dresses don't match.' I said, hands up in a defensive position.

Thor shrugged. 'I am sorry to hear that. Maybe Father would allow you access to Earth, after he has talked with you.'

'Sweet sticks. So, are we going to chat with you dad, or what?'

Thor nodded and offered his hand to me. I took it, and leaped off my bed. Seriously this thing was nearly as tall as me! I had to jump to get on it.

Thor led me out of my room, and down the wide golden corridors. After about ten minutes of walking, we came to a large golden door with two guards in golden uniform and armour were posted by, armed with tall golden spears. They looked stern. I defiantly wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of them.

Thor didn't knock; he just pushed the mighty doors open, and walked into a giant room. He held open the doors for me, and I walked into the room. 'Welcome to the Great Hall, Kaylee.' Thor said to me as I passed him.

The Great Hall was beautiful. Marble pillars reached from floor to ceiling, sunlight illuminated the room through open balconies and windows. Guards were posted next to every pillar throughout the room. My eyes reached the end of the room. There, stood a tall golden throne. With a stern looking man sat perched apon it. And a woman beside him. Thor guided me forwards, towards the man and woman. I realised that the man looked like a much older version of Thor, and the woman, a more feminine and defiantly more beautiful version. I suddenly realised, this man and woman was Thor's mother and father. King Odin and Queen Frigga, rulers and gods of Asgard.

'Kaylee, may I present my mother, Queen Frigga, and my father, King Odin, Allfather to Asgard, and protector of the Nine Realms.'

I stuttered. 'Umm...well...hi.' Then I quickly bowed. I whispered to Thor. 'Is this how I do it?'

'There is no need to bow to us, Kaylee.' I heard the Allfather's voice boom magnificently through the Great Hall. I rised from my bow. Queen Frigga stepped down from the steps that held Odin's throne, and took my hands. 'It is lovely to meet you, child. We have heard much news about you.'

'You have?' I asked, mystified. Then my smooth and classy part of me turned on. 'All good, I hope.'

'Lady Kaylee Valmigar, of London, Earth,' Odin started. 'You have been brought here because we have reason to believe that you...'

Odin stopped and shifted his position on his golden throne. He looked uncomfortable. I noticed there was no cushion on the throne. Yeah, that seemed uncomfortable.

'We have reason to believe that you have inherited you mother's gifts.' Odin finished. Frigga had dropped my hands and stood behind me, next to her son, Thor.

I frowned. 'Uh, you’re Gracious Majesty,' I started. 'Could you, maybe, be a bit more specific? What gift? As in my mother's arty skills?'

Odin frowned and looked at Thor and Frigga. I could tell what their reactions were. I didn't dare turn my back on the king.

'Kaylee, are you aware that you mother was Asgardian?' Odin asked.


	7. Chapter Seven - My Parents Were Gods?!

'You wanna repeat that, mate?!' I said, dumbfounded. I had completely forgotten I was talking to a king, and all manners just went out the metaphorical window. Odin grimaced at my language.

'Lady Kaylee, your mother was Asgardian. In fact, she was a goddess. And your father was also a god. You are Asgardian royalty, illegitimate daughter of Vör, goddess of wisdom, and Njord, god of the seas, and wind. In basic terms, you are a bastard child.'

'Woah, hold up on the ill terms! My mother died when I was born!' I cried.

Odin started to explain. 'Vör was caught with Njord, in a scandalous affair. Njord was already betrothed to another goddess called Skadi, and he had two daughters before her, called Freyr and Freyja. Vör was not betrothed. She was caught to this affair by Skadi, and was cast away from Asgard, never to return. She was pregnant with you, Kaylee Valmigar, and she was planning on keeping you.'

'Skadi cursed your mother, to die when birthing you to the world. Vör did everything to ensure you didn't know about your heritage; changed her name, adjusted to simple human life, and she met another human, whom of which she stagged to be your father for the years of your childhood.'

Frigga stepped in front of me and took my hand as tears started to fill my eyes. 'My dear, your mother loved you with all her being. She never wanted this life for you because she knew that you could be in danger from Skadi. She parted from Njord, and disappeared into her homeland of the mountains, never to be seen again.'

Frigga wiped my tears away with her hand. She had kindness and compassion in her eyes. She was a true mother. 'Kaylee, do you know why we have brought you here, on this occasion?'

I shook my head, sobbing. My mother and father were Asgardian gods? This doesn't make any sense! My mother lied to my father about who she was, and who I was? He's not even my father, he's just my stepfather even! This god, Njord, he is my true father?

My breathing become ragged. My head spun. My mother died for me, by the curse of Skadi. My birth father, Njord, where was he?

'My true father, Njord, where is he?!' I cried. Frigga wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

'Kaylee, legend says that Njord died in the battle of Ragnarok. A great battle that meant the end of all things in Asgard. Your father fought bravely, but died at the hands...'

'What? At the hands of who?' I asked. I could see that Frigga was saddened by what she was withholding from me.

'My dear, the truth is, you are Asgardian royalty. One in a million, and the only one of a bloodline. You were brought here because we have noticed your powers manifesting within you.'

'My powers? I have powers?' I wiped my tears away. Frigga had reason for keeping how my father died. I could see that she couldn't tell me, or she would end up crying with me.

'The great storm that covered London? That was you, Kaylee.' Odin spoke. My eyes widened. Me? I caused that storm? That storm was powerful! There was no doubt that people may have been injured, or even died! Oh shit! I killed people! Oh my-

'Kaylee? Kaylee, be calm, darling. It's okay.' Frigga soothed. 'There was no way you could have controlled that storm. It lasted for days. This power is passed down from your father. He could control storms and sea tides just by thought! It seems that you have inherited his powers.'

I was screaming inside. My stomach was doing cartwheels. My head was light. Not human. Asgardian. Goddess. Bastard child of secret lovers. Bastard child, whom because I had come into existence, had killed my own mother.

'I...I want to go back to my room now, please.' I squeaked. Frigga nodded. 'I will take you, child.' She nodded at Thor, whom walked down the Great Hall and opened the golden doors.

'Kaylee, we shall speak again soon.' Odin said, as Frigga guided me out of the Great Hall, and towards me room.

~

I collapsed onto my bed. Frigga sat next to me and patted my dark brown hair. I sobbed more, staining the silk sheet covers with tears. Thor stood outside, making sure that no one came in.

Frigga 'shhh'ed and provided some motherly comfort to me. She seemed sad by the previous events that flashed in my head.

...In basic terms, you are a bastard child...your mother and father were Asgardian gods...it seems you have inherited your father's powers...

'Kaylee? Darling, sit up.' Frigga's voice soothed. I sniffed, and sat up, trying to hide my tear-stained face behind my dark curtain of hair, but she pushed my hair behind my ear.

'Sweetheart, I know your mother loved you dearly. I knew her personally. She used to be one of my handmaidens.'

'I know.' I said bluntly. Frigga was taken back by this. 'I don't mean any offense. It's just because I've been studying the Norse gods and goddesses in school. I know about Vör, but not too much about Njord. 

Handmaiden to Frigga, goddess of wisdom and truth-seeking, she knows all and helps show women the truth. Also she was the goddess of self-discipline and faith.'

'You are very smart, Kaylee.' Frigga smiled.

'Ancient histories are my favourite subject in school.' I rubbed my eyes.

'Then you know about Ragnarok? The great battle?'

'Yeah, but we didn't really cover that bit. All I know is that it was a great battle.'

'Dear, if I explain to you about Njord and Ragnarok, will you please not seek justice and vengeance for your father's fall?'

'It depends on who killed him in the first place.' I explained. Frigga nodded. 'Then first I will tell you about you parents.'

'As you may already know, my dear, is that your father was already married. After Vör being cast out, Skadi left your father and went to her homeland in the mountains. She has not been seen since. Your mother loved Njord very much. I could tell from her eyes. In fact you have your mother's bright blue eyes, not your father's green ones. Though you get your height from your father.

'Njord is the god of storms and the seas. He can control the winds and the sea tides by just thinking about them. Not only that, but your father could breathe underwater, and he had superhuman strength. And he was incredibly talented with a sword. My, dear, do you ever recall being sick or ill?'

I shook my head. Frigga went on. 'That is because your father was immune to all Earth diseases, from the common cold to brain tumours. He was proud and mischievous. He was well-known around Asgard for his unfortunate accident with the Earth boat called "Titanic".'

'He sunk the "Titanic"?!' I gaped. Frigga had started to plait my hair.

'Yes, not one of his finest moments, I'm sure. He controlled the iceberg that sunk the ship. He was also well known for his involvements with my son Thor. Thor is the god of thunder, as you may well know, and somehow, Njord could somewhat "toss off" Thor's incredibly powerful lightning attacks. This made his popular and desired by many woman. But he had only one woman on his mind; you mother.'

Frigga stopped plaiting my hair. 'Go to the mirror, dear. What do you think?'

I climbed off the bed and approached. Apart from my obvious tear-stained face, the plait was beautifully done in a Celtic knot. 'It's beautiful, you’re Majesty. Thank you.'

'Please, just call me Frigga. I only use formal titles when in formal situations.' Frigga smiled.

'Thank you, Frigga.' I say next to her on the bed. I had calmed down a bit more now. But I knew that Frigga was avoiding something about Njord's death.

'Frigga, who killed my biological father?' I asked outright.

Frigga looked away. 'I hesitate to tell you because I know, as a mother, that he has feelings for you. He could sense that you were Asgardian as soon as you had arrived in Asgard, and he knows who your parents are. He feels ultimately responsible for killing your father, and I could see after the battle, it started eating him up from the inside.'

'Frigga, please. I won't seek vengeance, just please tell me.' I urged. Who could have killed Njord? And have feelings for me? Whoever it was, they felt guilty. Maybe it was an accident.

Frigga looked right into my eyes. 'Kaylee, your father died in the battle of Ragnarok...by the hands of my other son, Loki. He killed your father.'

Nope. Not an accident.


	8. Chapter Eight - The Godly Murderer Who Cares

I stayed deathly still as Frigga's words washed over me with acid. I could see Frigga was scared and worried for me. Of course she was, her adoptive son killed my biological father.

I cleared my throat, breaking the several moments of silence. 'Loki....killed Njord, my father?'

'Kaylee, you must understand, Loki has gone through so much in his life. Killing Njord in Ragnarok was one of the many things my son has done and one of the many he has murdered. I can't even comprehend how you must feel right now, but think how Loki was feeling-'

'I don't care how he was feeling! How can you even start to try and even forgive him?! He's murdered, he's destroyed a whole city, for fuck's sake!' My anger rised dangerously. 'He's not even your blood son, let alone a being that has feelings! Why shouldn't I now just kill that son of a bitch for everything he has put my family through?' Wait, this isn't me talking! What?

I didn't realise that the wind had picked up. Frigga became more scared. 'Kaylee, you need to calm down!'

'DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!' I screamed. Thunder and lightning boomed and flashed in the sky. Dark clouds formed in the once blue sky, and the wind started causing havoc. It blew the cloth drapes around, and I could hear things smashing and people screaming outside.

'Kaylee, calm down! You're starting a storm!' Frigga cried as the wind whistled by my ears. I ignored the goddess and started walking to the balcony to see the sky. My anger was rising even more. I wanted to unleash it out on Loki so badly, to make him pay and feel the pain I was going through.

'AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG!' I screamed to the heavens, and the lightning hit the palace, shaking it violently. I could see the ocean just beyond the beautiful city. The water was violently splashing in big waves. This isn't me. I'm not in control anymore.

'Kaylee, stop!' I couldn't hear Frigga. The wind carried her voice away. I raised my hands, and thunder and lightning boomed harder and brighter. Again, another strike of lightning hit the palace. I turned round to see Thor had his arm around his mother, and in the other hands he held his great hammer.

'Kaylee, stop this! You can hurt someone!' Thor cried over the wind.

'Your brother is the only one who will be hurt this day, Odinson!' My voice had deepened. I sounded like a man. I raised my hand to Thor, and both he and his mother were thrown back against the wind.

I walked past them, and out the doors. Guards and Asgardian people were running through the halls, panicking. I ignored them, and started down the hallway, as if I knew where I was going.

No! This isn't me! Stop, you're going to hurt people!

Kill Loki! Kill the Jotunheim bastard! The murderer, the killer of his own!

No, why aren't I in control? Please stop this! There was battle going on inside my head. My legs moved independently. I could hear the crashing of the ocean, and the beautiful sounds of thunder dancing in my eardrums. I loved this. The sound of the crackling electricity in the air, the crashing of the seas waves apon the earth. This was my element.

No! This isn't my doing! Help, someone! This isn't me!

I had no idea for how long I was walking for, but I ended up a a pair of big doors with about twenty or so guards standing outside. They saw me.

'My lady, please return-' one of them started, but I had raised my hand, and all of them went flying left and right. I stepped over them, and without even concentrating, the wide doors were pushed off their hinges. Inside, there was one solitary cell. Walls of glass and a ceiling of steel, and in there, sitting cross-legged in the prison, was Loki.

'You murderer!' I screamed, and Loki's uninvited attention was on me. He looked confused, but he saw the storm raging on behind me outside, and then his confusion turned to fear.

'Kaylee, what's-'

'You are a killer!' My deepened voice boomed as I stepped forward slowly. 'Tu es vir sanguinum, Vos interfecistis populum tuum, et dixisti, caesus est, ut, si tu es dicere mundum occupant!'

What the hell? Aparently my alter self speaks Latin. I knew what it meant as it rung in my ears. 'You are a murderer! You have killed people, and all murdered by you cried your name, as if to tell the world you are from Hell! ''Njord?!' Loki cried. What? Njord? What is he talking about?

'Putabam me quasi unus de filiis. Saevit pugnavi in praeliis, et malitiam tolerare i dolis! Hodie, tuo parvis vitae ultimus, et orbis: a suspirio subsidio spiritus tuus, ut sit tanquam pro Deo, inania!'

'I thought you like a son to me. I fought with you in raging battles, and I put up with your mischief and tricks! Today, your petty life shall end, and the world shall breathe a sigh of relief as your existence as a god crumbles!

Holy shit, I was going to kill a god! Is that even possible? No, I can't kill Loki, even if he has murdered!

'Vale of Loki Laufeyson Jotunheim. Salutate meus dilectus, in te damnatus Vör!'

'Goodbye, Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim. Give my love to my beloved, the one you condemned to death, Vör!'

NO!

Suddenly, the storm had come to an end. I stopped my advance towards Loki's cage, and my legs crumbled from underneath me. No, I was in control. Not some alter ego, or spirit! This is my body!

I breathed deeply until I had calmed down. The storm ended, and the sun came back from behind the disappearing storm clouds. I laid still on the cold floor, until I braved heaving myself up with my arms.

I looked at Loki. He still seemed scared. I smiled at the god, making him more on edge.

'I'm not going to kill you Loki. But somehow, I will make you pay for what you've done to me.'

'How did-' Loki started, but he couldn't finish his sentence. I stood shakily.

'I have inherited my father's powers over storms and wind. I am my father's daughter, so you'd better sleep with one eye open.'

I wasn't actually threatening him. I didn't mean it, I just wanted to make him scared. God knows that I would never let that happen again. I couldn't get angry again. I couldn't let this...this Njord part of me resurface.

I had to contain my feelings in order to protect others.


	9. Chapter Nine - Njord Lives Through Me

Odin paced in my chambers, still adorned in golden armour. I sat on the edge of my bed facing the god of war, looking down.

I had returned to my chambers after getting lost many a time, and I found Thor cradling his mother. She had hit her head and was bleeding. Thor tried to go at me with his hammer, but Frigga told him off. I apologised so any times, but Frigga said it was okay. I didn't believe her. Now, Odin, Thor and Frigga all stood in my room, as I told them what had happened.

'Kaylee, you do realise that you have inflicted much damage to Asgard, and to many people too?!' he yelled at me. I flinched at his raised voice. I nodded without looking up at the king.

'You claim to have no control over yourself when these events occurred?'

I nodded again. Frigga approached me on the bed. Odin gave her a look as if to say "back off", but she ignored her husband and sat by me, wrapping an arm around me.

'Odin, she had no control. It was as if she had another being possessing her.' Frigga defended me.

'And what or who was possessing her?' Odin asked.

'Njord.' I blurted out. Odin looked at me as if I had just disgraced his sacred ancestors. 'Excuse me?'

I looked up. 'I think that I have inherited a bit more than my father's powers. I think I've developed an alter ego. It comes out when I'm upset or angry. When I went to Loki, he said "Njord", and he seemed terrified out of his wits.' I rubbed my eyes. 'I think that my powers have manifested some sort of anger management issue, and has presented that part of me as my father.'

Frigga, Odin and Thor didn't say anything for several minutes. I sighed and rubbed my eyes again. Tears spilt down my face, and dropped onto my jeans.

 

Odin stopped pacing and stood in front of me. I looked up at the old god and looked into his eyes.

''Kaylee, the offspring of gods and goddesses all have some sort of powers. You directly inheriting your father's gifts and...anger.'

'You're father had a split personality disorder, Kaylee.' Frigga said.

'Woah, really?' My eyes widened.

Frigga nodded. 'He was Njord once moment, and then....Poseidon the next,'

'My father was both a Norse and a Greek god?' Okay, my head was about to blow.

'It seems that you have the same as he did. It was against every rule to be a god in two religions, but he could not control himself. Njord was carefree and happy; whereas Poseidon was angry most of the time, creating typhoons and tsunamis all the time.' Odin explained.

'So it's a genetic disorder.' I said. 'My father passed this down to me...'

'We have to make sure that you don't let your...other side out again,' Odin began.

'What are you going to do?' I asked nervously. Was Odin going to lock me away and throw away the key? Was he going to kill me, maybe even send me back to Earth?

'I have an idea, but I need time.' Frigga nodded to her husband, and he walked out of my chambers.

I started to panic. 'What is he going to do, Frigga?'

'Don't worry, child. He is going to do everything in your best interest.' Frigga smiled. Thor still hadn't moved from his spot, leaning against the wall, staring at his mother.

'Yo, Thursday, stop pretending to be the wall, and come sit with us!' I suddenly burst out, with a smile on my lips and my words filled with a little bit of laughter. Frigga chuckled at my sentence, but Thor shook his head.

'Why not? Is this because I flattened you with my "magical abilities"?' I asked, still smiling. Thor rolled his eyes. 'Kaylee, it's not that.'

'Then what's got your tongue, O Mighty One?' Well, at least my sassiness was returning to me.

'Your father...his powers...' Thro started. Frigga rolled her eyes. 'Thor, I doubt that Kaylee would do that to you. Stop acting like your five!'

'I wouldn't do what?' I asked. Frigga smiled. 'Kaylee, remember how I told you about your father's disputes with Thor? He could deflect Thor's lightning attacks because he was the god of storms.'

'Ooohh, and you,' I directed my attention to Thor. 'Think that I'm gonna embarrass your mighty thundery butt!'

Thor shifted his weight. A tell-tale sign that I was right. I slipped off the bed and walked up to Thor, and hugged the big brute. 'You moron, I wouldn't do that to you.'

Thor smiled brightly. 'Really?'

'No way, you're my pal!' I said. 'Unless you piss me off, then we have another situation on our hands, Thursday!'

I laughed when Thor's face turned from happy to shock in .03 seconds. Then Odin walked back into the room. 'It is good to see that you are making light of the situation.'

'What is going on Father?' Thor asked. Odin took a deep breath, as if to calm his nerves.

'Kaylee, I am assigning someone to be with you at all times, just to make sure that you will be fine. Also, I have found someone to watch over Loki, and to deal with him if he does anything. It is just a security matter, Kaylee, and I hope that you will agree with me when I say that you and Loki need to sort out your differences.'

'Say what?' I exclaimed. Odin clapped twice.

And guess who came walking in through the door? Just the bloke I hated most in Asgard.

'You want me and Mangly Mischief Man to babysit each other?!' I cried as Loki stood next to Odin. With no chains, believe it or not.

'You will watch over Loki, just as he will watch over you. You two need to sort out everything between yourselves, and this is a better chance than any.'

'I do not, repeat, do not, want anything to do with him. Sure, I promised not to kill him, but I still hate his guts!' I complained.

'Please, Allfather, do not assign me to babysit....this bastard child spawn. I cannot even look at it!' Loki said to Odin.

'Bastard child spawn? You wanna repeat that to my face, mate?!' I balled my hands into fists.

'Enough, both of you!' Odin cried. Everyone was silent.

'This is the end of this conversation. Loki will stay with Kaylee to ensure she does not allow her alter ego self to destroy Asgard, and Kaylee will watch over Loki so that he will not kill any more people and perform his tricks!'

Odin walked out of the room, with Thor and Frigga in tow, leaving Loki and myself in the same room with each other.

Wrong move.


	10. Chapter Ten - An Alpaca Babysitter and A Mind Reader

'Oh my God, you are the most annoying being ever to live in this universe!' I rubbed my temples as I paced next to my bed. Loki sat on a chair opposite me, watching me pace.

'Then stop being annoying to me in the first place!' Loki taunted. I looked at the mischief god with distaste. 'Look, mate, you may be all high and mighty, but you are a total asshole! Not very prince-like!'

'I am a prince!' Loki cried. I rolled my eyes. 'You're adopted, moron!'

'Not of Asgard; The mighty planet of Jotunheim is my domain! I am the Frost Giant king!'

'You're a frosty, giant pain in my glutus maximus!' I fell backwards onto my bed. I was starting to get a headache, a bad one at that. And I doubt that they had any spare paracetamol anywhere.

'What?' Loki asked. I moaned. 'You heard me, Frosty!'

'I did not say-'

'Oh, hush, child, the adult is trying to think!' I teased.

'The adult? Who here is the one who threw a temper tantrum, nearly blew Asgard sky-high and nearly slit my throat?' Loki exclaimed.

'And who here is a mass murderer and a psychopath? It sure ain't me!' I grimaced and sat up, facing Loki as I sat cross-legged on my bed.

'Oh for the love of Pete, Odin sends Loki, destroyer of New York, to help me with my angry alter ego! I don't think he could've send anyone else that would be worse.'

Loki and I stayed in silence. It was starting to become late afternoon here in Asgard. I shifted in my grubby hoodie. I really needed to go back to Earth and get my gear.

'We have dresses, you know.' I heard Loki say.

'Yes I know, but I don't like dresses, Loki.'

'What?' Loki said. He genuinely seemed confused.

'I don't wear dresses, Loki. It's just a thing.'

'No, no, how did you know?' Loki stood and walked towards me. I frowned. 'Know what?'

'What I'm thinking?' Loki asked.

I laughed. 'Oh gosh, really? I had no idea that I was related to Professor X as well! Who is he? My uncle on my mother's side?' I avoided his gaze by looking at my hands.

'Kaylee, look at me.' Loki said. I looked up. His green gaze was burning.

'Do you realise what this means?' Loki said.

'What do you.....' Then I realised. Loki had said something to me. 

But he didn't open his mouth.

'Kaylee, I'm thinking right now. I'm not talking.' Loki's thought’s sounded like he was talking as usual, yet his mouth stayed closed. Woah.

'Holy shit!' I exclaimed. 'What, could my father read minds too?! How many powers did this bloke have?!'

'No, not your father, your mother.' Loki finally opened his mouth to speak this time. 'She was the goddess of wisdom, discipline and faith. She could read the thoughts of others to find the truth people were hiding.'

My mother? 'Woah, I think my head's about to explode.'

'Would that be such a bad thing?' Loki said in distaste. My eyes widened. 'Seriously, dude? You're going to talk like that to me when I can read your mind; every secret your hiding, every dirty thought about anyone, and every smart-ass comeback you have in store for me?'

Loki swallowed and didn't say anything. I nodded. 'That's what I thought, Alpaca.'

'Why do you compare me with a common Earth animal?' Loki growled. I shrugged. 'You just look like one.'

'A woolly, four-legged herbivore?' Loki frowned. I shrugged again. 'I guess so.'

I shifted my position on the bed so that I was laying down on the pillows, staring at the ceiling. Loki stayed standing next to the bed, then he sat down on the sheets.

'Kaylee, I must say something. And you must promise not to interrupt me.' Loki demanded.

I sighed and waved my hand, signalling him to speak his mind. I really hope you saw the pun in there!

'Kaylee, it is about Ragnarok, and your father.'

'Oh, God, do you really want me to go all Njord-alter-personality on your mischievous ass?' I groaned, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

'You don't understand, the only reason I killed your father was because he tried to kill me first!'

This was news. 'What?' I sat up, staring into the green eyes of the god.

'Kaylee, I spoke to Vör once, asking her about Odin's plans for me. She couldn't give up anything from Odin's head. I apologised, and left. But Njord thought I was courting Vör, and so he became jealous. When Njord became betrothed to Skadi, he thought that it was all me; one of my many tricks. Skadi's husband died, and so she was allowed three repramandments instead of seeking justice. One of these was a husband who was a god, but she had to choose by looking at the feet of the gods and choosing her favourite. She wanted to choose someone in particular, but guessed wrong and picked Njord by mistake of her crush, Baldur, the god of the summer sun and light.'

'Yeah, I know, she was miserable and she wanted another man-' I was interrupted by Loki laying his fingers on my lips.

'You promised not to interrupt me.' Loki said. I rolled my eyes, and let him continue with his story

'Njord became furious with me. Being married to Skadi was the last thing he wanted, as he wanted your mother. When Ragnarok started, Njord saw his chance. He tried to take a swing at me with his sword, and trust me when I say that he nearly took my head.'

I forced Loki's fingers off my lips and crossed my arms. 'And why should I trust your word on this? You're a trickster, and a liar.'

'Try looking into my thoughts; see what happened.' Loki said, sincerely. I froze. Was the god of mischief offering to let me rummage around in his brain?!

'It's a trick. You're trying to trick me.' I said. Loki shook his head. 'Kaylee, I am being completely honest with you. Exercise your mother's gift, and look into my head. Though, don't look into anything you're not supposed to.' Loki joked lightly.

'Why are you doing this?' I asked. Loki's smile faded instantly. 'It may be hard to believe this, Kaylee, but Njord was a friend. I would never do anything to harm him, or to his offspring.'

I couldn't believe that I was even considering this. I could learn about my father's true death, and if Loki was telling the truth, my father had tried to kill in lust and anger. Oh, boy.

'Fine. But I don't know how this will work.' I sighed.

Loki nodded. 'Give me your hands.' He held his large hands towards me, and I hesitatingly place mine in his. 'Why am I giving you my hands?'

'A connection is stronger by physical contact.' Loki said, closing his eyes. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes too, focusing on Loki's brain, and entering the thoughts that lay within his consciousness.

I felt something. Like a tugging feeling, and suddenly it felt as if I had leapt into a pool of ice water. Then many, many, voices started screaming.

Anger. Rage. Sorrow. That's what I felt in Loki's mind. The voices screamed and cried, as if to try and compete against each other to be the loudest. But one voice, a very soft voice, stood out from the blinding noise.

Follow my train of thought, Kaylee. I will lead you through my memories.

This is so weird. I felt Loki's mental presence, and I followed him, until a blinding light flashed, and suddenly, I was in the middle of a battleground.

Heat, blood, metal, dying. All around. Corpses lay everywhere, dead and decomposing. Scorching heat and sweat made my boy shake. Wait, my body? Wait, this is Loki's memories.

I realised I was seeing and feeling what Loki had experienced that day, in the battle. He was staggering through the dust and the sea of corpses that lay in his way on the dry ground. Oh my God, he really had gone through Hell!

'Loki!' I heard a voice scream through the battleground. Loki looked up to see Njord, adorned in silver armour, and carrying a great sliver sword, dripping with think red blood.

'You bastard! You are the one that left me from my woman!' He screamed. Njord did kinda look alike. We had the same eye colour, height and jaw line.

'What are you saying, Njord?' Loki panted. 'You are with your woman, Skadi.'

'Not here! You know my one true love is not that giantess! My beautiful goddess of truth; she is my only love, and you have torn me away from her! She is to have a child, and I cannot raise it with her!'

'She is with child?' Loki exclaimed. 'She is not betrothed.'

'I am the father! I am her lover, and because of you, I cannot have a life with my beloved! You tricks have ended me with a woman who doesn't even like being around me!'

'Njord, this is unlike you. Please, let's go from this evil place! Ragnarok has gotten to you, as it has to me.'

'Not until I have driven my sword into your chest, trickster!' Njord let out a battle cry, and leapt towards Loki.

 

And Loki wasn't kidding when he said that Nord had nearly taken his head off his shoulders!  
Njord was a well-trained swordsman. He cut and sliced with his sword, whilst Loki dodged and weaved away from the flying blade as well as he could. Njord managed to cut him a few times, which I could feel stinging badly on his skin.

'Njord! I have done nothing to you! Njord, please, stop this madness!' Loki pleaded, as he drew his dagger and deflected his swords blow just barely. But Njord managed to send Loki's dagger flying away, and Loki fell to the ground. His hands rummaged around him for a weapon. He felt the wooden handle of a spear, and raised it towards Njord as he raised his sword to finish off Loki. Loki felt a heavy weight on the spear, and as he opened his eyes, he saw that the spear he was holding had impaled Njord as he was thrusting forward with his body weight to kill Loki. It had gone through Njord's chest. Red blood bubbled and poured down the spear's wooden handle. Blood poured from Njord's mouth as he dropped his sword on the ground next to him, and then fell sideways. Loki let the spear fall with Njord, his hands covered in blood.  
'Njord!' Loki cried as he held the head of the fallen god of the winds. Njord couldn’t speak, as he coughed blood. Loki's eyes stung with tears. Back then he had never killed someone who was his friend. He watched as the life disappeared from Njord's blue eyes, and those once wise and curious eyes went dead.

'Njord!' Loki cried. Loki's eyes over flowed with tears, that ran down his cheeks. He couldn't take it. He had killed a friend. A friend that had thought that he had betrayed him.

Suddenly the sorrow that filled Loki's heart was replaced with anger and rage. He stood over Njord's body.

Oh, God! This was the day. The day Loki became the person he was today. The accused murderer. The cold-hearted man that I knew now...though, is he cold-hearted? Now that he had shown me Njord's death?

Njord's death...holy shit, I just saw my own father get killed!

NO!

I pulled myself out of Loki's head. My throat rasped as I hyperventilated. Sweat covered my brow and my hands as I was still holding onto Loki's. Well, I say holding. More like digging my nails into and drawing blood.

'Kaylee, is okay, dear!' Loki calmly said as I panicked. He took my head and rested it apon his chest, moving his now free hands along my back in a calming circular motion. I felt as if I was about to faint. I had experienced panic attack, but nothing this strong. Loki's voice and hands soon calmed me, and I was taking deep breaths to settle my nerves. Though they weren’t raised just because I had witnessed my father's death and it had felt like I was the one who killed him. No, I heard something else in Loki's head. Something that I don't think I was supposed to hear. Something that Loki kept to himself.

Kaylee, I think I'm in love with you. 

My father's accidental murderer had strong feelings towards me.

But the problem that processed in my mind was this. I didn't know that Loki was my father's killer until Frigga told me. Before that, I thought that Loki was rather handsome, and my subconscious had started to gather a small crush on him.

So here's my question: Did I also have feelings for my father's killer? And if so, how the hell was this going to work?

What the fuck am I even thinking?! I've known this guy for twenty-hour hours! 

I lifted my head from Loki's chest and wiped away tears from my eyes.

'Are you okay, dear?' Loki asked quietly. I nodded. I had to tell Loki what I heard. I had no right to keep it from him.

'Loki, I heard what you were thinking and-' I was interrupted once again, but not my Loki's fingers shushing me.

But from his soft lips that covered mine in a tender kiss that shocked me to the bone.


	11. Chapter Eleven - The Lovers of Asgard

Loki's kiss deepened. His lips tried to open mine, but I forced myself to come back to reality. This isn't some high school crush moment! A murderer is making out with you! Get him off!

I grabbed Loki's shoulders, and pushed him with such strength, that he fell backwards onto the cold marble ground.

'What the hell are you trying here, Loki?!' My body trembled, my heart raced. Loki looked at me with cold fire in his eyes. 'You already know.'

'No! You can't just.......you aren't.......AARRRGGG!' I cried, standing and pacing. My body wasn't trembling from fear. I was trembling from agitation. 'I swear, you want everyone dead! This is the purpose of you being here, to keep me calm! Do I look calm!?'

Loki got to his feet. 'You want me as much as I want you, Kaylee.'

'What? Because you're a god? Because you're adorable and sexy at the same time? Because you're the bad boy that every woman swoons over just by the sound of your name? I am not-'

Again, I was interrupted by Loki's intruding lips pressed against mine. His lips were warm and soft, which was strange for a Frost Giant Aren't they supposed to be cold?

I tried to push him again, but he simply wrapped him arms around me tightly. I tried to struggle, but he was too strong. I tried kicking, but every time I kicked his legs, it felt like hitting titanium. I also tried screaming, but as I tried to open my mouth, Loki slipped his tongue in my mouth. Woah, Loki's called Silvertongue for a completely different reason!

Completely immobilized and with a sexy god's tongue down my throat would seem like a perfect ending to a day for most women. Even if he was a mass murderer.

Loki held me tighter as I tried to get my hands free. Loki's tongue slipped and slid around in my mouth, and for some reason beyond my comprehension, I started to enjoy it. In fact, I started to kiss back, slipping my own tongue into Loki's sweet mouth.

Loki moaned at my sudden change in heart. He pulled back from the kiss and stared into my blue eyes. 'Kaylee...'

'What?' I asked bluntly. Loki loosened my grip. 'Well?'

'Well what?'

'Do you also?' Loki asked, his eyes suddenly going all puppy-like.

'Also what?' I knew what he was talking about. He knew also.

'Don't play coy with my emotions, Kaylee. That is all I ask of you.' Loki said sternly, then stood there silently, waiting for an answer.

'.....You're a murderer.' I squeaked.

Loki rolled his eyes. 'I thought you said I was a badboy?'

I couldn't. My heart beated like a drum. Oh, shit, was I? Was I falling for that moron in the leather? The great Asgardian god of mischief? I couldn't...could I? It wasn't exactly illegal, well, maybe not in Asgard. Was this one of Loki's tricks? Was he just mocking me? Trying to make a fool out of me?

Kaylee, hear me well. I love you, and to me that is all that matters in my life now...do you love me in return?

'Oh screw it!' I said, wrapping my arms around Loki's neck and pressing a kiss to his mouth. Loki kissed me back hard, cupping my face with his hands. We stood there kissing passionately for a few minutes, doing nothing but making out. Workout alert.

'Oh no.' I heard Loki say as he broke the kiss. I looked at his face and I saw.

His skin had turned blue and his eyes were red.

He immediately jumped away from me. He was completely blue all over, and his eyes gleamed a heavy red.

'Loki...what happened?' I asked.

'My dear, I'm so sorry!' Loki said. I could see tears in his eyes, which over flowed down his blue cheeks.

'Hey, it's okay.' I walked towards Loki and took his hands that he was staring at with shock.

'I'm normally in control...' Loki said, as the blue on his body started to fade, and then he was back to the pink flesh I had just made out with seconds ago.

'Is that what a Frost Giant looks like?' I asked, clinging onto his hands. He nodded.

I clutched his shoulder for support, and I wiped away his tears with my free hand. 'Why are you crying, Loki?'

'I scared you. I'm always in control.'

'Just because you accidentally lost your control doesn't matter. And, yeah, you frightened me, but that doesn't make scared of you.'

He smiled at me, and the scooped me up, and tucked me under the bed sheets then he laid next to me, wrapping his arm around me.

'Sleep, lover.' He whispered in my ear as I realised how tired I was. 'And tomorrow, shall be a new day. I will show you the beauties of Asgard. Until then,' Loki kissed my forehead as I snuggled up to his bare chest and closed my eyes.

(A/N: Well that was fucking quick.)


	12. Chapter Twelve - Back To Earth (Part One)

I opened my eyes to a new day in Asgard. The golden light of the sun lit my room with a sort of yellow hue. It was only just sunrise.

I tried to move, but I felt something on me. I turned my head to see an arm draped over me. There, sleeping soundly and, to be perfectly honest, cutely. He was still dressed in his leather robes from yesterday, and his raven black hair was in a mess.

I smiled at Loki. 'Cutie.' I whispered.

'I hope that is a compliment.' Loki suddenly said. I jumped at his words.

'And here I was thinking you were asleep.' I said. Loki smiled, his eyes still closed. His arm tightened against me, and he flipped me over on top of him. He opened his eyes, and he starred into mine. I looked away, blushing.

'What is it, my dear? Why do you look away from my gaze?' Loki asked.

'Loki...your eyes...' I began, stammering.

'Yes?' Loki asked.

Shit. My chest tightened. My hands became clammy. Is this what it felt to be in love? Or is it because his arm's kinda heavy?

'Loki...you look at me as if to look into my soul.'

'Is that such a bad thing?' Loki murmured, as his fingers tucked a tuft of my hair behind my ear.

'It is when your soul is black and tainted.' I said. Loki grabbed my arms tightly, and his gaze turned from care, to anger.

'Kaylee, you are not tainted! Your soul is beautiful; you just refuse to see the good.'

'You should take your own advice, Loki.' I remarked.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Loki snapped. I rolled off him, and sat on the edge of my bed.

'You refuse to think that you are any good. You think yourself unredeemable, because of the crimes you have committed. Ever since meeting me, you think that you are not worthy of me, of...my affection.'

'That is untrue-'

'Remember that I have seen your mind, Loki. I know everything, and you can't even tell one little white lie without me knowing......I guess this is what my mother felt like.' I rubbed my eyes of sleep, as Loki edged towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

'My dear...you really are your mother's daughter.' Loki smiled. I rolled my eyes. 'How the heck should I know?'

'You sounded exactly like her. Witty, smart, the sassiest ass in all of Asgard, if I'm correct.'

'Eww! Don't talk about my mum like that when I'm around!' I punched Loki lightly in the chest. 'In fact, don't ever talk about her like that!'

Loki caught my punching hand, and dragged me down, so that I was resting my head on his thighs, and he was staring into my eyes again.

'There...do not refrain from my gaze, my beauty. You are the most beautiful being ever to enter my heart...'

'You're warm....I thought the whole purpose of the name Frost Giant was that you were supposed to be cold by the touch.'

'You have thawed my heart, Kaylee. Your love, your joy, your joyous humour; all of it has me at a standstill...' Loki flexed his hands. 'I do not recall feeling so warm inside before...you have changed me.'

I moved, so that I was sitting on Loki's hips this time. Loki looked out of the window towards the sunrise. 'I believe there shall be rain soon this morning.'

'Yeah?' I raised an eyebrow. 'And...how many inches do you think we'll have?' Face it, I'm a smooth motherfucker.

Loki's laugh was chesty. I smiled at his laugh. Loki sat up so that his face was aligned with my chest. 'Ah, my dear, as many inches as you want.'

I smiled, and I bent my head down, and kissed him. Loki kissed back, his hands rubbing my back. I wrapped my arms around Loki's neck. Please...don't let this end.

...I seriously had to think that, didn't I?

Interrupting our make-out session, there was a knock at the door. I parted my lips from Loki's and took a deep breath. 'If the world isn't ending, you'd better piss off!' Loki stifled a chuckle.

'Lady Kaylee, 'tis I, Thor.' A familiar booming voice said, behind the door. Loki's and my eyes widened, and we quickly jumped away from each other and pretended to be minding each other's business as Thor walked into my room.

'Lady Kaylee, your request to return back to Earth has been approved by my father. We shall leave immediately.'

Loki looked at me with surprise in his eyes. I waved my hands in defence. 'No, no, it's okay! I just need to get some things from home, that's all. I will be coming back.'

Loki sighed, and fell back onto my bed. 'Alas, my tour of Asgard will have to wait.'

Thor looked at Loki, then at me, then back at Loki strangely. 'If you would like to follow me, Lady Kaylee-'

'I specifically told you, it's just Kaylee. Next time you call me "lady", I'll cram your hammer where the sun doesn't shine, Thursday.' I said.

Loki laughed outright again. Thor looked at Loki with distaste. 'Loki, if you would please refrain yourself from expressing your joy from seemingly painful threats that would be better for all of us.'

'My sincerest apologies, your majesty!' Loki hopped off the bed, and curtsied in a teasing manner. 'My time imprisoned has affected my manners...and my abilities to give a flying fuck about you and your preferences of me, dearest brother.'

'Woah!' I held my hands up. 'Loki, you've been hanging out with me too much!'

Thor's fists tightened. 'Kaylee, please allow me to escort you to the Bifröst. I believe you have not seen it yet.'

'Sounds sweet.' I said. I looked at Loki, whom of which was showing immediate distaste with me leaving with Thor. When Thor's back was turned to leave, I blew Loki a kiss, and he caught it with his hand. I smiled, and I left with Thor, embarking towards the Bifrost.

Thor and I exited the mighty golden palace, and I was faced with four people outside the gates, with six horses. I recognised two of them. Fandral and Volstagg, I think their names were.

'Ah, Lady Kaylee!' Fandral immediately did a sweepingly large bow in front of me. I stepped back at Fandral's sudden chivalry. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. 'And how is the lady of the storms this wondrous morning?'

'...Yeah, good...yourself?' I stammered.

Fandral stood tall, letting my hand fall to my side. 'All the better for seeing your magnificent beauty, my lady.'

'Woah, fella, hang back on the flirts!' I said. A woman stepped forward, pushing Fandral a bit back. 'Please excuse Fandral's....excessive forward-ness apon your arrival, Kaylee. I am Lady Sif, warrior of Asgard. And this,' Sif waved her hand to another tall Asian man with dark hair, holding the reins to the horses. 'Is Hogun, also a warrior of Asgard.' I waved at Hogun, and he nodded his head.

'Alas, you already know of me, do you not?' Volstagg boomed, his enormous belly shaking. I smiled and nodded. 'Yeah, massive BLT sandwich guy! I'm impressed with your food skills that's for sure.'

Well, I think that was the best compliment anyone had ever given Volstagg, because before I knew it, he had wrapped his hands around me, and had lifted me into a big bear hug.

'Oh, God...help...can't breathe...ribs...breaking...' I squeaked. Sif gasped. 'Volstagg, she's a human, please let her go! You'll break her.'

'Yeah, you'll break me!' I cried. Volstagg immediately placed me back onto the ground. 'My apologies, Kaylee, I did not intend to kill you! I am just so honoured by your compliments.'

'I'll be sure to keep them to myself in the near future if they imply you to crush me.' I said, rubbing my now sore rib cage.

'We should be on our way.' Thor saddled onto a horse. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun did the same, leaving me with the last horse. Well...shit.

'Umm, I don't know how to ride a horse.' I confessed. Thor looked as if to say something, but was interrupted by someone behind me.

'You may ride with me, Kaylee.' A familiar voice said. I turned to see Loki.

'Loki! What do you think you are doing?' Thor boomed.

'As you are well aware of, brother, Kaylee and I are to stay together at all times. Is that not what Father wishes, Thor?'

I contemplated this. 'Yeah, that's right.' Anything to be with Loki today.

'I do not believe that this extends to going to Earth.' Sif growled.

'Ah, but Father clearly said, to be each other's guardians...figure it out, Thor, for I shall stay with Kaylee as long as Father wishes it.' Loki saddled on the last horse and held his arm out to me. I grabbed his arm, and pulled myself up to sit behind Loki. Thor grimaced, and he kicked his horse, and the god of thunder and his fellow warriors followed him.

'You have never ridden a horse before, Kaylee?' I shook my head. Loki smiled. 'Then you'd better hold onto me.' And suddenly, Loki kicked the horse, and it broke out in a gallop to catch up with Thor and the warriors. I tightly held onto Loki's waist with my arms as we rode fast.

I dared myself to look down, and I saw we were riding across a bridge...a very flashy, very rainbow-ey bridge.

Oh My God, the Rainbow Bridge...named very literally!


	13. Chapter Thirteen- Back To Earth (Part Two)

I wrapped my arms around Loki's waist as the horse galloped at full speed across the fragile-looking bridge. I risked looking down at the speeding ground and I saw as the horse galloped away from the golden city of Asgard towards the great sea, the bridge underneath its hooves lit up. It was either the bridge had some seriously cool motion detectors, or I was having a brain relapse.

'My, dear, hold on, or you shall fall off.' I heard Loki call out to me as the wind carried his voice. I straightened and held Loki closer. 'You know that Thor won't let you go to Earth with me.'

Loki nodded, his long black hair waving in the wind. 'I know. But I shall wait at the Bifröst until your safe return, Kaylee. I will not be apart from you for a second more.'

I smiled and rested my head on the middle of his back and closed my eyes, listening to the horse's hooves clatter on the ridge and the waves of the ocean around us crash against the rocks. Was I really going to stay here? This was the home of my parents, and I have no place at Earth, so why not? It's a better place than London was ever for me. I just needed to tell people I was okay, and that I wasn't dead. To many's dismay.

The horse slowed and I opened my eyes and peered over Loki's shoulder. There, stood a gigantic golden orb-like structure. It stood at least fifty feet in the air, and the rays of the mid-morning sun caught the golden exterior and it shone magnificent rays of golden light. I had no words for a beautiful sight like this.

'This is the Bifröst, Kaylee. This is how we travel through the Nine Realms. Thor brought you back from Midgard through here, though I doubt you remember the journey.'

'I was knocked out cold. I don't remember a thing.' I said as I eased myself from the horse's saddle, clenching my jaw from the now sore crutch from horse riding. 'I really need to get out more.'

I fell from the saddle onto the bridge, and it lit up as my feet laid contact to the crystal-like surface. Loki gracefully de-saddled from his mount and was starting after Thor and The Warrior's Three before turning to see me, crouching and tapping the bridge's surface, watching it light up in beautiful colours.

'Kaylee, shall we go?' Loki asked as he observed me for a moment. I looked up and smiled. 'Dude, this bridge is so cool, though not too cool if you have epilepsy.' I tapped the surface another few times and giggled. 

This was so awesome!

Loki held out his hand to me, and I straightened and took his hand, and we entered the great dome known as the Bifröst, the great inter-dimensional travelling device.

I looked around and I saw The Warrior's Three standing, waiting for Thor as he spoke to a man adorned in golden armour standing next to some sort of device. He was leaning on a big-ass golden sword that looked as if it could do some serious damage if Mr Golden Guy felt like slicing one of Volstagg's twelve decker sandwiches.

Thor turned to us as we entered the Bifrost, though I didn't pay much attention to him, but I was looking up to the details of the inside of the Bifrost. Whoever designed this, I seriously need their number!

'Lady Kaylee of Asgard, 'tis an honour to meet you in person.' Mr Golden Guy said. I looked back at him, and attempted some sort of curtsey which probably made me look like I was either in pain or in serious need of the loo. 'Hi, umm......'

'I am Heimdall. I control the Bifrost.' Heimdall spoke once again, his voice booming in the walls of the great golden dome.

'Hello, nice to meet you, Heimdall.' I smiled and waved at the gatekeeper. Heimdall's gaze turned to Loki, and instantly withdrew his sword and pointed it at Loki. 'He shall not pass.'

'Woah, Gandalf, calm down.' I said. 'He's not coming with me. He's just going to stay here until I come back.'

'Do you not trust me, dear Heimdall?' Loki said with a cute crooked smile. Heimdall's expression gave him his answer. I heard Thor sigh. 'Let us go, Heimdall. Loki will stay where you can keep an eye upon him, and we shall return with great haste.'

'Wait, you're coming with me?' I asked. 'You know you're going to stand out like a pack of sore thumbs in those get ups.'

Thor examined his attire. 'Yes, we shall be noticed, but we shall stay out of sight. You will collect your personal affects, and then you shall return to us. We will not follow you, but Heimdall will alert us of any trouble that comes to you.'

'Sweet sticks! Let's get this band wagon moving.' I said. I squeezed Loki's hand before letting go and joining the others. He looked saddened that I was going, so I whispered over my shoulder: "Don't worry, I'm coming back!" And he smiled at me.

Thor, The Warriors Three, and I lined up at the gap in the Bifrost, starring out to the great void of stars. I gasped as I saw bright nebulas and great burning stars. 'Just imagine, one of those tiny stars, is Earth. I have been living there for my entire life, and yet everyone thought that there was no such thing as alien life out there in the universe...shit, we were wrong!'

Thor smiled. 'You no nothing of the great wonders that lay out there. One day, you shall see them yourself.'

I looked up at Thor. 'How did I become so lucky to come here, Thursday?'

'You are a child of Asgard, you belong here.' Thor said.

Suddenly, the Bifrost started spinning. Woah, getting dizzy! As it spun, a swirling dance of colourful lights replaced the view of the beautiful universe. I looked back at Loki nervously, and he smiled back at me.  
I turned to Thor as he placed his arm around me, and then together we ran into the colourful vortex.

And of course, I was screaming the whole Bifrost ride to Earth. Who wouldn't? It's the scariest rollercoaster ride I've ever been on!

~

I had my eyes clamped shut and I was clinging onto Thor tightly like a koala. No way was I letting go in the middle of the ride, or I might be flung away into the middle of the universe. Or that's what I thought.

'Kaylee..we have arrived at Midgard. You can let go now.' I heard Thor's voice say. I opened one eye, then I opened both. I looked around. Yep, we were in London. Wait, we were in the bus stop car park, where I had tried to make my escape to my aunt's place. Well, at least I knew where we were.

I looked down at the ground. The ground had been scorched with some sort of Celtic design. It spread over the ground that we all were standing on. 'Well, that won't be noticeable to many.' I said sarcastically.

I started walking towards my house. I turned to Thor and The Warrior's Three. 'Nope, you lot stay here, and don't draw any attention to yourselves. I'll be an hour tops, okay?'

They all nodded and I waved goodbye to them as I started jogging towards my house, which was about five or so blocks away.

By the time I had gotten to my house, I was out of breathe. I leaned on my knees as I took a minute to catch my breath and calm my nerves. Was I seriously about to do this? Was I bout to walk into the house where my abusive stepmother and her boyfriend stayed? To grab my things and make a run for it, once again?

Then, I started to hear something. I thought someone was talking behind me, but the street was empty. I looked around at any houses with their curtains drawn, to see if anyone was watching television too loudly, but no luck.

Then I remembered Loki and the mind reading thingy that I had gotten from my mother. The only reason I thought of that was because it was my stepmother's voice I heard. I concentrated harder, and her voice came to my mind clearer:

....ungrateful little bitch....been missing for three days....probably gone to her aunt's in Scotland again....I'll hurt that fucking bitch....Yohan, stop snoring you pig....why do I stay with you....cops calling again, no sign of Kaylee.....she's dead, the ungrateful slut....the years I put into taking care of her...

I didn't want to hear anymore, so I shut her out. Then I was listening to the wind whistle softly through the trees and the chirping birds as I stood in my front yard. I took a deep breath and started towards the front door.

'One small step for an Asgardian, one giant leap for me.' I whispered to myself as I softly opened the door and walked into the house, trying to summon my master-ninja-sneaking skills.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - A Mohter Made of Grief and Anger

I held my breath as I entered my old home. I could hear the television on softy, and the raspy snores of Suzzette's boyfriend. I had hardly missed the blue peeling wallpaper, or the stained windows, or the paper thin walls of the house I had called home, and hell. My dad, my adoptive dad my apologies, loved this house. He painted the exterior a beautiful white, which had now turned to a dull moulding grey. He put up the wallpaper himself, with me at his side drawing at the foot of the ladder he was standing on. I didn't want to be alone with Suzzette, I always tried my best to stay with him, so I didn't have to put up with her. I shook my head, getting past the memories that made me miss my dad. He was my dad, even if we didn't share any genetics of such. Njord was never there for me, so why should I call him Father? Had he bonded with me? Had he paid for my school expenses? No.

What am I thinking? Of course he didn't come to see me, he was dead. With my mother in whatever Norse heaven they believed in. I rubbed my eyes. He was dead. End of story. Should I pity him? I don't know. Him and my mother burdened me with these abilities, and now here I am, breaking into my house, and stealing. Well, not stealing. More like acquiring possessions I left behind. There was no way I was staying here. I was going to Asgard, where I would make my new home. With Thundery Thursday, Chef Volstagg, Lady Daggers, Silent Hogun, Flirtatious Fandral, Queen Frigga, King Odin Of A+ Class Parenting, and Loki....oh my dear Loki....damn, I'm falling hard for this joker.

I tiptoed towards the open sliding doors of the living room on my left and peered in silently. There, watching the tv and painting her toe nails, was Suzzette. With Yohan snoring in the armchair next to her as she sat on the couch, grumbling to herself.

'Damn it, Yohan, stop it!' She prodded him in the leg hard, and he continued to snore without being disturbed. I knew full well that Yohan could sleep through a hurricane, ten thunder storms and bombs going off in the street without fail. He would have no chance against a house fire.

I needed to get to my room. It was down the corridor on my right past the living room doors, the first door on the left. With the lock and bolt on the inside. But I knew full well that this house was old and rickety, with some very loud and creaky floorboards. I doubt my father or mother had the power of super-ninja-ness and past it down to me.

I looked down at the wooden floorboards in front of me. The hallway floor was carpet, so I had about four meters of tell-tale floorboards to get past before I got to my room. I knew which ones creaked loudly and which ones were silent, but I felt as if there was something watching me. Yep, again with the unknown stalker notion....wait, Heimdall? Is that why I always felt as if someone was watching me? Heimdall, gate keeper and seer of all, I learnt about him in History class....shit, how many times had he seen me take a shower?!

I waved away that thought. I would deal with Mr Super Stalker of the Asgardian Party Patrol when I got back. I looked back into the living room, and I saw Suzzette blowing on her now blindingly pink nails. I took a step onto one of the floorboards.....no sound. Suzzette moved, grabbing a magazine from the coffee table she had her feet propped up on, now completely ignoring the old re-run of UK's Next Top Model.....I don't know how people can watch that day time tv crap. I was playing the most dangerous game of Red Light Green Light.....except there was no Weeping Angels in the picture. I guess I am the Weeping Angel, just not so hell-bent on getting the TARDIS's power source.....eherm, okay back to the dilemma at hand.

Suzzette was completely oblivious to my presence in the house. Good, step one: tick in the box. Step two: get into my room and collect personal possessions. Step three: Get the fuck out....seems like a good plan.....oh, shit.

I left my school bag back at Mr Tibbs classroom. It had one of my sketch pads in it. Did he still have it? Would've he kept it or did he hand it over to the police? Crap, another stop on the way back, I guess. Anyway, I have to tell him I was okay and not dead somewhere. He has been a good friend to me, I owe him that much.

I took another step onto the floorboards. Again, no creaky screams telling Suzzette: INTRUDER! INTRUDER! But then I heard something. I had completely forgot to block out Suzzettes thoughts, and suddenly her voice went off in my head like a cracker.

Shit, when the hell did Kate Middleton get pregnant again?! 

I stumbled, the floorboards creaked loudly. I nearly tripped over my own feet so I caught myself by grabbing hold of the doorframe, making scuffing sounds and muffling my own gasps. Damn, did that woman have to think so fucking loudly?

I turned my head slowly to see Suzzette, looking at me. She dropped the magazine and it flopped onto her lap. Her expression showed her surprise and bewilderment. Then that was replaced swiftly with anger.  
'You bloody bitch! Where have you been, you lousy excuse of a girl?!' Well, if that's the welcome home I get, I should get my things and get out quickly.

'Just picking up some stuff, won't be a minute.' I quickly said, jogging towards my room as Suzzette quickly got up. She wouldn't risk ruining her homemade pedicure by running after me. Her feet had been ruined my years of wearing high heels, trying to extend her 5'2 height. I towered over her, as my 6'1 height was one of my best features. I was nearly as tall as Loki, nearly, but I'll get there one day.

'Get back here! Kaylee Valmigar, get your ass back here!' Suzzette screamed after me as I opened my door and closed it, behind me and locked it. Hell no was I going to face the fury of the great bitchy dragon without a weapon.

I looked around at the very little amount of possessions I had in my room. It was a small room, not four by four meters. I had a bed, a small table and a built-in closet. It wasn't much, but it was my sanctuary for seventeen years. I've grown used to it.

I opened my closet and took out an old ruffle bag. I unzipped it, and started folding and packing in my small amount of casual clothes I had and placing them neatly into my bag as I listened to Suzzette bang repeating on my door.

'Kaylee, open up you ungrateful bitch! You know how many times I called the police on your ass? Too many! This is the last straw! I'm not having a runaway in my house!'

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the second pair of shoes I owned, my favourite white DC's with black laces. I spied them in an op shop down the road for a pound. They were two sizes too small, but they stretched out, making more room for my feet. But I didn't mind them being so tight. They were opportune shoes for running, as they wouldn't slip off my feet so easily. I grabbed them and placed them over my packed jeans. Then I remembered my box.

I stepped onto my bed, ignoring Suzzette's threats, and removed the vent's cage covering. It was still there. I grabbed it and tossed the cage covering onto the bed, rummaging through the contents. Pencils, small packets of charcoal, small sketch books. I smiled, then I spied something hidden at the bottom of the box. I grabbed the petruding corner of the thin object, and I saw it was a picture. Of me and my dad at my third birthday. Four years before Suzzette came onto the scene. I smiled and a single tear ran down my cheek. I didn't remember this, I was too young. But the picture was happy. Dad was happy, I was happy. I could see Dad was straining to take the picture himself, turning the camera so it was facing us. I held that precious memory to my chest, and looked up at the ceiling. I missed him so much. Oh Dad.

I wiped my tears away and placed the photo back into the box, packing it into the bag with my clothes. There was no way I was leaving that behind. I grabbed some more essentials, packing my many packets of pads in the bag also. I doubted they had those back in Asgard. I skimmed over the room, making sure I had everything I needed for my new home in Asgard.

Just because I can't have children anymore doesn't mean that I can't be a mother....

Wait, what?! Was that Suzzette's mind I heard? It didn't come out of her mouth, as she was still shouting profanities through the locked door. But I was sure that was her. Her mind reaching out and something sorrowful seemed to have the need to be heard. Then an idea came to my mind.

I couldn't believe that I was going to do this, and I wasn't even sure that I could do it without touching Suzzette, but going into her mind seemed like a good idea. I needed to know what the hell was going on, what happened in her past. It was a complete invasion of privacy, but some part of me urged me to look into her memories.

I sat on the edge of my bed, and blocked out Suzzette's shouting. I focused on diving into her memories, sifting through them, searching for that key chapter in her life that I knew made her cry and wish for a better life.

 

I saw her childhood, her mother and father were loving and nurturing. I saw key moments flash before my eyes. Father going to work. Her mother walking her to school. School bullies teasing her and stealing her lunch money. High school: first day. Cute boy checked out the new girl. Making out with him in the girls bathroom. Then that leading to something else...trust me, I skipped that memory. I knew what happened without needing to see it all. Hanging out with the popular girls at school. Being sick in the morning...wait, go back a bit.

She woke up one August morning. The golden light of the rising sun leaked from behind the drawn curtains, giving Suzzette enough light to see, not enough to blind her. She was seventeen, just my age. She knew that her father would have gone to work earlier, sneaking in and kissing her forehead before he left. The next time he would see her was for afternoon tea after school, when we got back from the office. He was a solicitor. They would sit together at the table, have tea and homemade sponge cake, and discuss the day's events with each other. Her father always had a few jokes and funny stories up his sleeve, making her and her mother laugh. But in particular that day was special. It was her father's forty-fifth birthday. They were having small get together at the office for him, and when he got back, Suzzette and her mother would invite him inside and surprise him with a homemade chocolate cake and presents with consisted of a new nice smelling cologne, a new pair of socks, and a pack of new ties for work. Suzzette had permission to stay home from school that day to help make the chocolate cake. She was so excited. Then a sudden wave of nausea hit her, and she bolted out of her bedroom wearing her nightie and into the bathroom, where she threw up last night’s dinner. She felt awful, I could feel her nausea as I looked at everything through her eyes. Tears made her vision blurry as she vomited.

Suzzette flushed the loo, and leaned against the wall. Suddenly it dawned on me. Vomitting in the mornings, she had been experiencing sudden mood swings, thoughts went through her head that went through mine also. She was nine days late also......

Holy shit, she was pregnant, with that high school boy's child. She was a seventeen year old mother. Suzzete's sobs vibrated through her entire body as she silently cried. She didn't want to alert her mother of her dilemma. She wiped her mouth with toilet paper and flushed it. Then she dried her tears and walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, wrapping herself into the soft covers of her bed. Angry thoughts ran through her head.

Why did I have sex with that stupid boy? Why did I let him lead me on? I gave him my virginity, and now look what's happened. I'm having a child at seventeen years old! My parents are going to hate me forever. They will force me to give my baby for adoption, they know I won't be able to take care of my baby......oh, my baby!

Suzette wept for another few minutes into her covers. Then she sat up and dried her tears again. One thought she was thinking to herself. One that she thought that was the best way to go.

She had to tell her parents. Right now.

Suzzette walked out of her bedroom, and down the stairs down to the living room in her nightie. There, was her mother, humming a tune that was not familiar to me. She was setting the table for breakfast, and as she looked up she saw her daughter, standing in her tear-stained nightie, trying not tocry in front of her mother.

'My darling, what's wrong?' She asked. She was beautiful. She had the same dark brown wavy hair that Suzzette had, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that was filled with worry as she saw her daughter's state.

'Mum, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry!' Suzzette broke out in sobs, and her mother ran to her side, holding her as she sank to the floor.

'My darling, what's wrong?' She asked in haste. Suzzette clinged hold of her mother tightly.

'Mum, I was stupid....I didn't know what would happen....'

'Tell me, dear. What's wrong?'

'....I'm pregnant!' Suzzette cried.

It was the early seventies, and I knew that abortion was out of the question, as they were Christian. I noticed the beautiful gold cross apon her mother's necklance chain, and I knew that ending the life of an unborn child was not an option.

Her mother's reaction was incredible. She started crying with Suzzette, and together they held each other on the floor, in each other's arms. A few minutes later, the separated. Suzzette's mother looked into her eyes and nodded.

'My baby, you're so upset. You think this a mistake?' She asked. Suzzette nodded. Her mother wrapped her in her arms again. 'Oh, baby, it's going to be okay....shhh, it's going to be okay.'

'But what will Father say? He will banish me to a nunnery, where my baby will be born and taken away from me!'

'If he tries that, he's going to have some serious words with me!' Suzzette's mother said strongly. 'He will not send you anywhere, and he will not banish you or your baby. You are my baby, and I've always looked forward to being a grandmother!'Suzzette cried more, and her mother hushed her and patted her head.

That day, Suzzette and her mother prepared for the birthday dinner. There were moments where they started crying again, but mostly in happiness. Suzzette was happy that her mother was standing up for her, and her mother was happy that she was going to be a grandmother, even at Suzzette's young age. But Suzzette was so scared. At what her father would do when he walked through the door and found out his only daughter was pregnant with some school boy's child.

They baked the cake, chocolate-ey smells wafted through the house, making Suzzette and her mother hungry. Suzzette helped her mother make pancakes, and together they sat and ate, and laughed as they got honey or sugar on their noses as they ate. Then as the cake cooked longer in the oven, they went upstairs and went through her mother's closet, looking at her old maternity dresses. Suzzette imagined herself in one of those, and it made her smiled.

'Mum, why am I happy to know that in nine months I'll have a baby, yet I am so young, and it's scandelous to have a baby at this age?' Suzzette asked, as she picked up a floral designed maternity dress.

Her mother smiled. 'My dear, becoming a mother is incredibly daunting on a woman, though after all the sudden shock, you are happy. Mainly because it's a woman's reason on Earth to reproduce, and to hold that tiny life in your arms, even after the pain of childbirth, it is the most amazing thing you will ever experience.'

Suzzette replayed those words in her head, over and over. Her mother was incredibly wise and beautiful. She was proud to be her daughter.

Though when her father got home from work early from his business birthday do, he wasn't as happy as her mother.

'You've been sleeping around with boys?! At your age?! You stupid girl, how could you?!' He struck Suzzette on the cheek, and she fell to her knees, tears sprang to her eyes.

'James, how dare you hit your daughter?!' Her other screamed at her husband, hugging her crying daughter, putting her body in-between him and Suzzette. 'How dare you strike your own flesh and blood, who's carrying another life in her?!'

'She's been whoring! What am I supposed to do with her?!'

'It was one stupid boy, Dad!' Suzzette cried. 'Just once, I didn't know this was going to happen!'

'You should’ve known better, you pathetic girl!' Her father screamed at her. He never screamed at her, he never hit her before. The sting of his strike hurt and throbbed.

'We are going to be grandparents, James! She mayy be young, but she has learned the error of her ways! All she has been doing is crying and crying! Show a little humanity, and accept it!'

'How can I accept the fact that my seventeen year old daughter is pregnant with some fuck head's kid? How, Alice?' Suzzette's father's voice toned down, but the menacing snarl still lingered in his voice.

'By being her father! I was eighteen when I married you, and then I got pregnant only two months after that. She turns eighteen in four months, James. She won't be any younger than me when I gave birth to her! It isn't the best example in the world, but it is an example! For the love of God, please, just be her father, and help her.' Suzzette's mother stood as she said those words.

Suzzette's father looked apon his crying daughter. She held her hand over her now red cheek, hot tears stinging her eyes and running down her face onto her ironed dress she had specifically picked out for the occasion. She sobbed, trying not to cry anymore, but it was so hard. Too hard not to let those tears out and those raspy sobs be heard.

Then strong arms wrapped around her petite body. Her father had knelt down beside Suzzette, and he was hugging her. He squeezed his strong arms around her, and rested his head apon hers. Suzzette wrapped her arms around his waist. Her mother than knelt by the two of them and hugged them both. Group hug.

The months went passed in a blur. As Suzzzette's stomach started to show, her other got her pardoned from school. She made a deal where the school could send her assignment’s and schoolwork through the mail, and then her mother would send back the completed work back to the school. Her mother helped through everything. She shared everything she went through and everything she knew with Suzzette, telling her what to expect and what to look out for. Over time, Suzzette developed a craving for hobnobs and ham sandwiches. Her mother joked about how she had cravings for the same things when she was pregnant. They were laughing when her father arrived back from work each day.

Six months past: Suzzette had a big belly now. She would wear her mother's old maternity dresses around the house, and whenever they went out to the park for fresh air, or to go to the supermarket. They avoided other student's mothers as they went to the supermarket, as Suzzette knew that if they were to find out she was pregnant, it would be all over the suburb within a day, and she would be shunned by everyone she knew as a friend.

Seven months: May had arrived. The baby was kicking much more. Suzzeette's mother and father laid their hands on her stomach as the little one kicked furiously. Her father said he or she would be a fighter. Suzzette said that the baby was definatly a girl.

And her name would be Mary-Anne, after her passed grandmother.

Then, on the ninth of May, Suzzette started to feel contractions. She collapsed in pain, and screamed for her mother. She was in the bath when she started feeling the pains. Her mother helped her dry off and get into her clothes, then she drove her to the hospital. When they arrived, Suzzette was screaming in pain and she could barely walk into the hospital without collapsing.

Her mother called her father from work, and they both stood by her side, holding her hands through the pains as she gave birth. Then Mary-Anne came into the world.

Except she wasn't breathing.

Mary-Anne Rose Meyers, born May ninth, at 08:48am in London Women's And Children's Hospital. A stillbirth baby. She was kicking at seven months, but the umbilical cord choked her to death as she kicked into birthing position.

The spare room was made up into a baby room, including a crib, a changing table, and her grandmother's rocking chair, where Suzzette had planned to sit and rock her baby to sleep as she sang to her.

Now that dream was in tatters, and laying in a baby sized crib, being lowered into the ground as a priest said his final words.

She also found out that day, that she would no longer be able to have children, as Suzzette's pouch was badly torn, and they had to surgically cut it out when she fainted from exhaustion.

Oh, God....the pain.

 

I snapped out of Suzzette's head. Tears ran down my cheeks. My cheek was still stinging from the slap. You can assume that I also hurt from Suzzette's childbirth, you assume correctly. Holy Jesus in a sandwich, this is what women have to go through? The pain of the child being born, and then the devastating loss of their stillborn child?

'It's not fair...' I heard Suzzette's voice outside whispering to herself. She had stopped screaming at me, probably for a while now. I could hear her sobs.

She saw the memories too. I dredged them up from the hidden place she had stashed them, and never wanted to remember what had happened.

I stood and hobbled to the door. I unlocked it, and I opened t slowly, to reveal Suzzette, forty years later, sitting in a ball with her back against the wall, crying as the memories of her short lived motherhood flashed in her mind.

'Suzzette, I'm so sorry....I had no idea....' I had no idea what to say.

Suzzette looked up at me. 'How...how did you do that? I could feel you in my brain, flicking through my memories like a book...you saw my entire pregnancy...'

'I have skills, past down from my mum.' I eased into sitting position next to her. Okay, here comes the woeful words, what was I even supposed to say?

'Suzzette, I learned to hate you so much, because you were mean and angry at me all the time...but you weren’t angry, you were hurt and in pain. Because you lost your daughter....'

'I had no right to be like that to you, Kaylee.' Suzzette wiped her nose on her sleeve. 'You reminded me so much of her...her hair, her blue eyes....but she never even breathed the air, or smelled the roses in my mother's garden, or tasted her cooking. She never got to be held in a thunder storm, or be sung to sleep in my grandmothers rocking chair......I am so sorry, Kaylee. I am a terrible parent, and I have done so much wrong....I have shamed the memory of my daughter....I have shamed Mary-Anne!'

'You haven't shamed her, Suzzette.' I said. 'You have been mourning for your daughter's passing for so long, and that is okay. But know that you haven't shamed her memory, or done anything to do so.'

Suzzette stayed silent for a few more minutes. Then she spoke.

'You're leaving, aren't you?' She saw the bag sitting on my bed. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. How could I leave her now? Affte everything she's been through, I was going to up and leave her here, all by herself, with Yohan of all people?

'It's okay Kaylee. Go.' Suzzette said. 'You shouldn't be here, with me. As long as you are safe, then I know that you can live a great life, and not make the same mistakes as I did back then. Fall in love with someone, and be happy. Live your life as you want to, but don't repeat my mistakes.'

I smiled. 'I'm already in love, Suzzette.'

She looked at me with surprise. 'Really? What's he like?'

I smiled brighter. 'Oh, he's beautiful. A big rough around the edges and in need of attention and fixing, but he's perfect. And I know that I can live a long and happy life with him, if he wants to be with me for the rest of his life.'

'Then go get him. The boy who got me pregnant shamed me in front of all my friends, calling me a slut and a whore. I become the outcast. You go after this boy, and you live a happy life with him.'

'I will come back, to see you.' I said. Suzzette nodded. 'I would like that very much, Kaylee.'

We both stood, well I tried to. Suzzette ended up having to help me. I tried to explain my abilities to her, but she couldn't understand. 'You mother could read minds?'

'Yeah, she had this justice thing going on. She helped everyone she could with it, and she passed it down to me.'

'How do you know?' Suzzette asked as I zipped my bag and slung it over my shoulder. This was the first real conversation I had ever really had with Suzzette.

'Friends of the family.' I said. What? Loki was a friend of the family, that kinda counts.

'That's crazy.' Suzzette murmured. I nodded. 'I know right?'

Suzzette walked me to the end of our street. We talked more, and when we reached the curb, she pulled me into a tight embrace. I was forced to crouch a bit, but it was nice.

'I'm sorry, Kaylee. I know that words cannot fix everything that I did to you, but please know, that I love you like a daughter, truly. It was hard to show because you're so much like my baby.'

'It's okay, I forgive you.' I said honestly. Yes, I have officially forgiven the woman who had put me through years of torture and hate. Seeing everything she had been through in her life made me see why she had acted the way she did, and because of that I realise we all react differently. Some may get over something really easy, but Suzzette's loss of her only child is haunting. And I understand that now.

I pulled away from Suzzette's tight embrace and looked into her eyes. 'I will come back to see you.'

'Thank you.' I heard her say as I turned my back and start walking towards school.

Suzzette was a survivor, I knew that much. But deep inside, she's just as vulnerable as the weakest of all.

I entered school grounds just as the break bell rang. I avoided kids coming down the stairs and starring eyes as I made my way to Mr Tibbs' History room. I saw him, as usual marking tests and exams. I opened the door quietly, and stood in the doorway. He was humming some tune I couldn't recognised.

'Please don't tell me everyone has been feeding you false information about the Egyptian gods when I haven't been here to criticize them.' I said with a hint of laughter in my voice. Mr Tibbs turned to see me and he stood slowly. 'Kay? Is that really you?'

'Of course it's me you cheesy douche canoe! Who else would go missing for three days and then turn up at your door?'

And then, faster than lightning, he ran from his desk and hugged me tightly. So tightly I think I forgot how to breathe.

'I think this is illegal, but that's okay.' I rasped as I tried to breath, then he let me go.

'Kay, where have you been? Three days you've been gone, and I've been through hell with all these kids and their inconsistent knowledge of history! I've nearly pulled out all of my hair!'

'Nah, you look pretty good from this angle.' I joked and Mr Tibbs smiled. Then he went to his desk and pulled out my school bag from behind it. 'This belongs to you, dear.'

'That it does.' I grabbed it from him, and sifted through my school bag's items. School books, pencil case, stray sandwich (ew!). I grabbed my sketch book and iPod and put them into my ruffle bag. 'Could you maybe drop this off at my place?' I handed him my school bag.

Mr Tibbs nodded. 'Of course. I can do that after school.'

'Thanks.' I said. Then Mr Tibbs gave me a quizzical look. 'Where have you been? You disappeared during the storm.'

'Yeah, I went somewhere, and now that's my new home. I'm staying there now, but I promise to visit heaps.' I promised.

Mr Tibbs smiled. 'You'll never give me a straight answer to that question, will you?'

'You'd never believe me even if I told you everything.' I laughed. Mr Tibbs shrugged. 'As long as you visit, Kay. I'm gonna miss my favourite student.'

'Nah, ya won't! You'll be glad that the most annoying person in your class isn't there anymore.'

Mr Tibbs smiled. 'You never were annoying, just really intelligent.'

'Thank you, and on that note, I have to go now.' I looked up at the clock behind Mr Tibbs. The hour I had promised Thor was nearly up. 'I'm meeting up with my friends soon.'

'That is a sentence I have never heard from you before.' Mr Tibbs said.

'That's because I never had any friends before now, except for you.' I smiled and gave Mr Tibbs a fist bump. 'See ya around, Larry.'

'You too, Kay.' Mr Tibbs smiled.

And I left, jogging past students and teachers, out of school grounds, and towards the bus stop carpark where Thor and The Warriors Three were waiting for me.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - A New Nickname For The God Of Mischief

I jumped onto my bed as I dumped my bag next to the bed. I stared up to the ceiling, admiring the beautiful designs of the marble interior. Stuff like this was non-existent back at home. In every literal sense, the beautiful designs and architecture of Asgard would be an interior decorator's dream.

I rubbed my eyes as I casted my mind back to my trip to Earth, and my wandering into Suzzette's mind. The pain she had been through and everything that she had to put up with now. She deserves so much better than Yohan, and she deserves at least some peace.

I heard the doors of my chambers open softly, and I knew who it was, as this person has a distinctive step.

'You weren't at the Bifrost waiting, like you promised.' I sat up and looked at Loki as he grimaced.

'I apologise, my love.' Loki sighed and threw himself apon the bed next to me. 'Odin ordered me to see him, and he yelled at me for attempting to go to Midgard with you. He scolded me like a child!'

'Loki, Odin is only doing what he feels is right. You going to Earth is a no-go because he feels that he needs to protect the humans.' I admitted. Hey, if you saw the bloke who destroyed New York and killed millions, wouldn't you scream and run for it, whilst calling the police in a frantic hurry? Or would it just be me?

'He did not need to scold me as if I was ten! I am not a child!' Loki huffed and started playing with a lock of my hair.

I pulled my hair away from his grasp, and he looked at me with those green eyes.

'Oh, stop that! It makes me giddy!' I blushed and turned away, facing the mountain of pillows.

Loki's arm wrapped itself around me and I was pulled closer to him, so that my back was pressing against his chest. 'My dear, my gaze makes you feel silly?'

I tried squirming away from him, but he held me tightly. 'Lemmigo, Loki.'

Then his hands started wandering down my side. 'Do I make your heart skip a beat? Am I the one that all your thoughts contain?'

I giggled as his hands pressed against my ticklish spot, just under my ribs. I tried covering up the giggle with a cough, but Loki saw my deceit. 'Aha!' He cried with a mischievous smile...

And the tickling war began.

'No, stop!' I laughed, trying to deflect Loki's hands, but he was too fast. He tickled my sides, whilst holding me down tightly so that I couldn't get away. He smiled at my laugh, which I should point out was mainly snorts and screechy laughter. That only made Loki tickle me more and laugh harder with me.

After what seemed like an eternity of tickling, I finally managed to roll Loki onto his back and hold his wrists above his head so that he couldn't get me.

'Loki Laufeyson, do not underestimate my power! You may know my weakness, but I know yours all too well... and I am more than willing to use this against you!' I said, head held high and smiling.

Loki raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, and what is this "weakness"? I do not believe I possess such propagandarous nonsense.'

I leaned forward and pressed the softest kiss on Loki's lips I could muster. 'I do believe you do have a weakness, and it is sitting on top of you...literally.'

'You? My weakness?' Loki smiled. Then he went serious.

'Kaylee, you are my world. You are my saviour, and I love you dearly, but you are no weakness to me. You make me strong, you help me fight the never-ending battle of life. You could never be anything negative in my life, but all the positives and strengths that bring me to smile everyday.' He loosened his left hand from my grip and stroked my cheek. 'My beauty, my rock...my Kaylee.'

....Well, I'm a sucker for romantic speeches, let me tell you now.

Loki placed a small kiss on my lips, easing out of my grasp. He wrapped his hands around my waist and rolled me onto the bed with him on top.

'Where have you been all my life?' Loki murmured.

'For the past five thousand years, not alive. But don't let me be a buzzkill on your age, Mr Laufeyson.'

'Ah, Kaylee. I sometimes forget how many years I am older than you, as you act far older than your age.' Loki sighed. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

'I can be completely childish and stubborn. That's what comes with being a young adult.'

'You shall never be stubborn or childish in my eyes, Kaylee.' Loki rested his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. 'My dear, why is your heart racing as such?'

'Do you really need to ask?' I said bluntly. 'You're sitting on top of me and you're heavy as hell, I can't breathe.'

Loki chuckled and rolled off me and laid next to me, our cheeks touching as we laid close and looked up to the ceiling I was admiring. The setting sun of Asgard set off an arrangement of many different colours of gold and yellow that danced apon the decoratively detailed roof.

'I don't think I will ever get used to this.' I sighed, leaning my face so that I could feel Loki's soft skin apon mine more. Loki's eyes looked to me as I looked up. 'Get used to what, my love?'

I directed my hand and waved at the room. 'All this. This is what royals are used to. Not even royals; gods of faraway lands. I came from a small house with peeling wallpaper and a leaky roof. You bring me here, and...' I stopped, trying to look for the right words in my mind. '...I am to live here, in this palace, in this kingdom I had only ever dreamed about. It feels too good to be true, as if I am still in the dream, and I haven't woken up yet.' I moved my head so that I could look at Loki. I stroked his cheek, and he reached up and took my hand with his. 'Are you even real, Loki? Or are you a fragment of my unlived fantasy I created so that I may escape the hellish nightmares I feared for so long?'

Loki brought my hand to his lips and he kissed my hand softly. 'My dear, I am most certainty real. As real as you hammering heart, as real as this beautiful sunset, as real as my infinite love for you.' Loki brought himself up so that he was leaning on his forearm, looking at me laid down on the bed. 'Kay, I am as real as the silk sheets that you lay apon; I am as real as your infinite beauty, even if you do not believe in it.' Loki leaned forward, so that our faces were only centimetres from each other. 'And...I am as real as this kiss I share with you.'

Loki closed his eyes, and placed the softest kiss on my lips. I kissed him back, running my hand in his raven black mane. Then I smiled and Loki opened his eyes again, his green irises looking into my blue ones. 'You are happy?'

I smiled and winked at him. 'You used my nickname. I'm proud of you, Alpaca.'

Loki chuckled. 'I still think that we need to find another suitable nickname for me, dearest.'

'What's wrong with "Alpaca"?' I protest. Loki sighed, still smiling.

'Has it not yet dawned apon you that maybe I am not at all like a Midgardian woolly herbivore? Maybe you could call me something more masculine, more fitting to my reputation.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Well, from what I know of your reputation, you tied a rope around your balls and had a game of Tug-A-War with a goat just to make Skaldi laugh....'

'That...was not one of my most finest moments, dearest.' Loki ran his hand through his hair with nervousness. I laughed and kissed him again. 'Oh Loki, I think we'd base your nickname over your personality, not your...goat porn past.'

'It was one time! I'd never to it again, trust me.' Loki protested. 'My personality, I don't know about that.'

'What? There's plenty to base off it!' I started thinking, looking at Loki and trying to come up with any ideas. I knew a few different languages, not fluently though. I knew keywords and phrases. Then an idea popped into my head.

'How about "amare"?' I suggested. Loki looked at me with quizzical eyes.

'You wish to call me "love"?' Loki asked.

I nodded. 'Latin's pretty cool, what do you think?'

Loki pondered for a while on the subject. 'How about "tigris"?'

'Tiger?' I asked bluntly. 'Really? You're the god of mischief and you can't get any more creative than that?'

'Alright, what about-'

'Nope, I'm sticking with amare. My word is final.' I said.

'You're word is final? And how about me?' Loki's eyes filled with that mischievous look I loved so much. I tilted my head so that I was staring at the ceiling, with my chin stuck out. 'Yes, amare.'

Loki smiled evilly, and I couldn’t help but take a quick glance at him. And when I did, he pounced on top of me, crushing any molecule of air I had in my lungs out through my mouth with a rather displeasing sound that resembled something of a combination of a snort and a breathe in.

'Dear me, you're heavy.' I wheezed. Loki grappled my arms over my head and then started tickling me again. No, this time he wasn't going to win. I was going to have the last word, and there was no way he could "mischief" his way out of this one!

I wrapped my legs around his waist as if to try and push him off with them. And with my hands I tried to grasp Loki's snake-like hands. Grimacing through my wheezy laughs, I tried to topple Loki off me, though it was going to prove a hard task as he weighed at least ninety kilos just by himself, and without his armour. He had his armour on, so that was an extra thirty. He was all tall, he doesn't even look heavy.

'Please...stop...' I cried as tears ran down my cheeks. Loki saw my tears and instantly stopped, his whole body suddenly gone rigid and stiff.

'Kaylee, are you okay?' Loki said with worry in his voice. He thought he had hurt me. Ha, bring on the pain!

'Urg, Loki...my sides...'I moaned, faking pain, and wrapping my arms around my ribs. Loki looked at me, his eyes filled now with concern. 'I hurt you?'

I saw my chance and I took it. My grasp on Loki's waist tightened, and I managed to topple Loki off me and sit on him, making sure I grabbed his hands also. 'Well, isn't this a bit of de ja vu.'

'Kay, I thought you were hurt!' Loki cried. I shrugged. 'I'm a good actress.'

'Please, never do that again!' Loki cried out, his voice sounding pain. I moved so I was sitting on the bed and not on Loki's stomach and looked at him with concern. 'What, you bought that?'

Loki sat up and cupped my face with his hands. 'If I were to hurt you, ever, I could never forgive myself! Please, do not frighten me like that.'

I nodded, grasping hold of his wrists. I could see the fright in his eyes go away, and I realise I had actually scared Loki, as I had previously thought that nothing could scare the god of mischief. 'It's okay, I won't do that again...I promise.'

Loki nodded, and we laid down again on the bed, the sun nearly set now, and the room starting to darken. I could feel the cold air of night setting in. Loki got up and lit some of the candles that surrounded my room, and now my chambers was lit by bright candlelight. It almost seemed...romantic, in away.

I looked at Loki with curious eyes as he lit the candles. The way he summoned little magic to bring a small flame to the candle's wick; the way he slowly walked as he lit one by one by one. I watched him do the simplest thing, and I noted his habits. He had a slight sway to his walk, his feet turn out a little as he stepped, his eyes, lit by the candlelight, showed concentration apon his task and definite dedication, the way his buttocks moved as he walked....man, I am such a perv.

'And why do you watch me like an eagle, little owlet?' I heard Loki's voice say quietly, as if to savour the moment. I crawl towards the edge of the bed, and sit there with my legs swinging from the end of the fluffy mattress.

'Do I need an excuse for watching you, as I do recall, you do not have an excuse for watching me as such.' I said, trying to sound sophisticated. Nope, sophistication doesn't work on me.

Loki turned to me, his armour glinting in the light. 'I do not watch you, I admire you, Kay. You're beauty, your wit, the entirety of your existence is intoxicating to me, and all I want to do is watch you all day,' Loki started to walk closer to me. 'Hug you all day...' He reached the edge of the bed where I was sitting. '...Kiss you all day...'

Suddenly I realised. No, not what he was intending, I knew that already. I realised I was still dressed in my dirty jeans and smelly shirt. Three-day-dirty-shirt fragrance, yummy: no, ewwy: yep!

'Hold on a minute, can you?' I asked. Loki nodded. 'Yes, my dear.'

I jumped off my bed and grabbed my bag. 'Is there a bathroom nearby?'

'There is one just there. 'I looked where Loki was pointing, and I saw a door next to my bed on the left side. What?! How the fuck did I not notice this before?

'Thanks! I'll be just a minute. I haven't really changed in a while.' I explained.

Loki smiled. 'Take as long as you need, Kay.'

I smiled and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me....wow, I am a doofus!

I just completely ruined a sexual tension moment between myself and the god of sexiness! Damn it, me and my need to shower!

I looked at the bathroom I had just walked into, and holy fritz on a sandwich, it was luxurious! It consisted of white and golden tiles that covered the entirety of the room. There was a large window facing the sea with those flow-ey fabric-ey curtains that seem to be everywhere in Asgard, though it was thick enough and long enough to be pulled forward for privacy. There was a wash basin with a mirror, a small rack with towels a toilet somewhat concealed behind a small wall, and right in the dead centre of the bathroom, was an inbuilt bathtub in the floor the size of my bed! (Which I estimate at about four by four meters, and the bath was at least a meter deep.)

'Damn, bath time for me!' I whisper. There were candles also lit in here, which somewhat puzzled me, but I let it be as I suspected Loki may have magically lit them from my chambers.

I unzip my bag and pull out a fresh pair of undies, a shirt and pyjama bottoms. I then started running the bath. The steam from the hot water fogged the mirror and window and some steam fogged the room. I added some cold water to the hot, and tested it to the right temperature. When it was the perfect temperature, I stripped down and entered the bath. I had forgotten how good it was to bathe. I should do it more often! 

Jokes, guys! I didn't have a bath back at home, just a shower.

After about ten minutes of rigorous scrubbing with the bar of soap which was placed on a soap bowl next to the bath. I now smelt like roses. Yay!

Then, I felt something enter the bath. The rippled splashed against my back. A hand softly grabbed my shoulder, and I then knew who it was.

'Y'know, you really need to start breathing louder. You scared the shit out of me!' I sighed, trying to calm my heartbeat. Loki smiled and pressed his chest to my back. 'I am sorry, my love. I didn't mean to startle you, I just wished to share your bath with you.'

'That, I think I can't object to.' I covered my breasts with my arms and faced Loki. His chest and arms were evenly toned and muscled, as well as his torso. I could see small scars all over his body. His abs glistened with speckles of water. My eyes wandered, following his snail trail and his v-line to where the soapy water just covered him, to my dismay.

'My dear, do you like what you see?' Loki arched an eyebrow and I smiled.

'I do, very much.' I pressed my chest to his and went on tip toe to reach his lips. I kissed him, and Loki's arms went around me, drawing me further in. My arms abandoned covering my chest as it was squashed up at Loki's, and I wrapped my arms around Loki's neck.

'My dearest Kay, how did I ever become so lucky to have you love me?' Loki said as he wrapped his muscular arms around me tighter. I smiled. 'It is only because you love me true and I love you true also. There is no explanation for love, it just comes and bites you in the butt.'

Loki laughed. I could feel the vibrations of his laugh through his chest. 'A valid explanation, dearest. No one could say it better than you.'

'Why thank you, amare.' I whispered, and leaned into kiss Loki again.


	16. Chapter Seventeen - The Voice of A Murderous Mythological Creature?

(A/N: Again, please don't sue me cause this song's copyrighted.)

‘I wear your winter coat, the one you loved to wear,’ I sang softly as I unpacked my shirts and jeans into a large cabinet-like dresser Thor had brought me. He had noticed that I had only my ruffle bag as any form of clothing storage in my chambers, and immediately ordered a lovely golden engraved dresser be brought to my room. Though, I will admit, Thor did question to why Loki was so comfortably lying on my bed with a hint of his usual mischievous charisma. That’s when I changed the subject and said that the dresser was lovely and that I was very thankful. 

‘So I keep feeling close to us beyond compare…’ I have a rather nasty suspicion that Thor was starting to guess what was going on between me and Loki. It was only in due time we were going to tell Thor, but I thought it best we wait until Loki made it as far as possible into Odin’s good books before we say anything. Just to ensure as much safe passage as we could.

‘What is that gorgeous melody that you are singing, my beauty?’ Loki asked, perched on my bed as he watched me unpack with his gleaming and inquisitive eyes. 

I folded one of my male skivvy shirts and placed it in the draw. ‘Something by a mortal music artist called Ella Henderson. She’s a really good singer.’

‘It sounds lovely, if not a little bit sad.’ Loki flopped onto his back and faced the ceiling. ‘Please, can you sing me more?’

I chuckled and turned to the god. ‘I don’t think so. I’m not a very good singer, and it’s just stuck in my head, that’s all. I’ll stop now.’

‘No, do not stop that enchanting tune!’ Loki bounced off my bed and ran to me with his bare feet slapping against the marble floor, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing my body to his. He wasn’t wearing his armour, but just his faded green tunic and leather trousers. ‘You, my goddess, are like a siren. The most beautiful mer-maiden of all the seas.’

‘You do realise that you calling me a murderous half human half fish, yeah?’ I asked. 

Loki shrugged. ‘I am merely comparing the most dangerous and most beautiful creatures of olden folklore to you. Of course, as some humans say, “you take the cake”.’

I laughed. ‘It’s kinda strange listening to you using Earth sayings.’

Loki leaned forward so that his lips were at my ear. ‘I hope that you may teach me many more, and that you may get as much pleasure out of hearing them pass my lips as I get pleasure from hearing the sound of your laugh.’ Loki murmured, making a shot of adrenaline go down my spine.

‘I don’t know whether or not to take that sexually or not.’ I whispered back, raising my knee to his hip, teasing him just a little. 

‘Please, take it as you wish,’ Loki slipped his left hand under my shirt, his fingers tracing my spine. ‘But I would prefer it that you took it as sexually as it can go.’

‘My dear Loki, am I making you, as us mortals call it on Midgard, horny?’ I whispered as I managed to steal a look at the front of Loki’s leather trousers and my eyebrows rised. ‘I’m sure you’re feeling a bit uncomfortable in those tight pants.’

‘And I’m sure you’re feeling a bit overdressed to be in my presence,’ Loki had traced his hand up to my neck, raising my shirt as he went. ‘Shall I remove these unnecessary garments for you, my amare?’  
My heart felt as if it was about to bounce out of my ribcage. His face against the crook of my neck, his lips against my skin, his voice sending tantalizing shots of needy joy to my groin. Dear God, was he making me horny as well?

‘Loki…I…’ I couldn’t speak. Loki had started kissing my neck, trying to find that spot where just by placing his lips may grant me pleasure. His free hand ran down to my raised knee and tucked his fingers underneath my knee and pulled my leg up higher. Oh, crap, I have no idea what to do. Being a virgin was easy, until now.

‘My love?’ Loki asked between kisses. I tried catching my breath, but that was a lost cause from this point.

‘Loki…I’ve never...you know…’ I tried hinting. Loki pulled his face back so that he may look into my eyes. 

‘Its okay, my love. I would never try to hurt you knowingly.’ Loki said with all seriousness. ‘We don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, especially bedding with me. We can go slowly.’

‘Loki, God knows I want to do so many dirty things to you,’ I admitted. ‘But I’m really nervous. I’ve just never done anything like this before.’ 

‘And I will respect that, my amare.’ Loki said, abandoning his hand from underneath my shirt and his warm fingers tracing my jawline. ‘I will take you, and you take me, one night…maybe our wedding night, or maybe even before.’

‘Our….what?’ I asked, suddenly confused. Wedding night?

Loki let go of my knee, and I let my foot touch the ground along with my other foot. But I didn’t look away from Loki’s eyes. They looked back at me, suddenly all need for me in his bed at the back of his mind, as if there was something else that he needed to do before taking me. 

And you won’t believe what that task was.

Before I could say anything, before I could ask Loki what was the matter, he had gone down onto one knee in front of me, and he said: ‘I’m pretty sure this is the traditional Midgardian marriage proposal. Please, correct me if I am wrong.’

I was completely speechless from then on. There, knelt Loki, then man who tried to take over Earth, who murdered millions, who has confessed his love for me and was asking for my hand in marriage. 

‘Kaylee Valmigar, I have loved you from the first moment I looked apon your beautiful face. You have become my only excuse for existing, and my love for you is endless. I have never asked anything of you, but I ask something of you today. One simple thing.’ My eyes brimmed with tears as Loki smiled brightly at me. ‘My amare, will you marry me, and become my wife?’

You can imagine what was going through my head. Unfortunately for you readers, it’s a bit too explicit for anyone, so it has been censored. But I can tell you that I felt as if I wanted to faint.

‘Loki…I guess this is better than throwing an apple at someone...’ I swallowed. I had made up my mind, and the matter hadn’t needed any much thought at all to what my answer was to be. ‘I love you, til the end of time. Our love is secret from everyone else, but I don’t care if they disapprove. I will stay by you forever,’ My tears ran down my cheeks as I smiled. ‘And I accept your proposal. I will marry you.’

Loki jumped up, and grabbed me by the waist, raising me in the air and hugging my stomach, where I held the back of his head and laughed as he spun me around. ‘My Loki, I will become your wife!’ I practically shouted to the ceiling, not caring of someone came into the room and caught us.

He placed me on the ground, his hands still on my waist and mine on his neck. Our noses touched, as suddenly Loki started rocking me. I realised we were slowly dancing. I hadn’t known where Loki learned to waltz from, maybe it’s a dance also practised here.

Realising that there was no music, I pressed down my nervousness, and began to sing the song I was singing before.

(This song is not mine. All rights to the song go to Ella Henderson.)  
‘I wear your winter coat  
The one you love to wear  
So I keep feeling close  
To us beyond compare  
The mornings waking up  
You catch me in your eyes  
The beauty on my pillow  
That holds me in the night  
And I will find the strength to untape my mouth  
When I used to be afraid of the words  
But with you I’ve learned to just to let it out  
Now my heart is ready to burst  
‘Cause I, I feel like I’m ready for love  
And I wanna be your everything and more  
And I know everything has changed  
But I just want you to be sure  
That I am yours…’

We stop dancing when I finished the chorus, but we stayed with our eyes interlocked, his hands on my hips and mine around the back of his neck.   
‘Your singing, nothing compares to it.’ Loki whispered. 

‘I love you.’ I whispered back to him. 

We were in the midst of ultimate love. Nothing could ruin this moment, this eternity.

Until Queen Friday, the King of Parenting and Stormy Thursday practically charged into my chambers, catching me and Loki together.

Well...shit.


	17. Chapter Eighteen - Odin's Blessing?

‘Loki! Unhand her!’ Thor yelled at my fiancée, pointing at him with Mjolnir. 

‘Loki, get away from her!’ Odin cried. ‘If you harm her-‘

‘Woah, calm down!’ I stood with Loki behind me, my lousy way of trying to protect him. ‘He’s not hurting me! He’s….hold on, were you guys eavesdropping at the door?’

Frigga to a step forward with her slippered foot. ‘My dear, we had no intentions on offending you. But for your own good, Kaylee step away from Loki.’

‘He-‘ I started, but I was interrupted by Loki, stepping out from behind me and facing his mother with a look of disgust.

‘Frigga,’ he started with a cool yet disturbed tone to his voice. ‘You don’t know me anymore. The little boy whom played around your skirts has gone, and now you know me as a cold blooded murderer. But you must understand I would never hurt Kay.’ He looked back at me with admiring eyes, his previous look of distaste vanished, and now his gaze only held admiration and love. He extended a hand towards me. Thor flinched as Loki raised his hand, fiddling Mjolnir’s leather handle in his hand. I saw the uncomfortable auras around the Odinson family. The closer I came to Loki, the more the look of fear and distraught showed in the eyes of the old king, his wife and his son. I wanted, I needed, to show them that Loki was good, that he had turned a new leaf.

I took Loki’s hand and stepped to stand next to him, hand in hand. Loki turned back to his family. ‘Frigga, Odin, Thor, I intend to marry Kay. She will become my wife, and I will love her til the day I die. You, the rulers of Asgard, supreme to all and you whom all carry the title of god or goddess, you cannot fathom how much Kay means to me. You may think me lying and deceiving, but my time with Kay has rid me of all prior impulses of evil and lies.’ 

And I’ll tell you what, Loki was full of surprises today.

He kneeled in front of the king, now intending his words to him. ‘Odin, you had saved me from my meagre abandonment and raised me as your own for many difficult years. My added betrayal, hatred and murderous actions towards you, Asgard and Midgard bears no measurable excuse or mercy apon me. I understand your actions to not trust me with Kay anymore, but I ensure you that I love her more than can be imagined or dreamed. I am true to these words, and may the gods whom lay in Valhalla’s bosom be witness to my truth.’

Loki looked back at me once again. I tried to hide the tears brimming in my eyes, but they overflowed down my cheeks. Loki immediately rose from his kneeling position and stood next to me, wiping the tears away with his thumb. ‘It’s okay, dearest.’ Loki said, a smile apon his lips. ‘You needn’t cry for my true words. I love you beyond my own comprehension, and forever this way I will feel.’

‘I love you too Loki.’ I sniffed. ‘Unfortunately I’m not so good with words as you are, so I’m gonna stick to that.’

Loki chuckled at my lame comeback. I smiled at his laugh. ‘Baby, there staring at us.’ That was directed at Frigga, Odin and Thor gaping at us. Well, I say gaping, more like Frigga had a look of complete amazement, Thor was open mouthed and Mjolnir had fallen to the ground, cracking the marble floor, and Odin remained his ol’ normal death stare-ey self. To be honest, I don’t think I could imagine him any other way.

‘Soooo, Father-in-law,’ I addressed Odin in a laidback, casual tone. ‘I love your son more than anything. May we please have the honour of your blessing apon our wedding?’

Odin’s stare flickered from between me and Loki. Frigga tore herself from staring at us also, and turned to her husband. ‘Odin,’ A very motherly tone in her voice. Odin turned to her with a surprised look on his face. ‘Frigga, don’t take that tone with me.’

‘You can see obviously they are telling the truth, Loki just knelt in front of you and confessed his love for the girl.’

‘They have known each other for no more than three weeks, Frigga!’ Odin cried. ‘I cannot sanction such a protest of love, especially coming from Loki’s mouth.’ 

I could tell those last words stung Loki badly. I held tighter to his hand, attempting to show some comfort. 

‘Odin! Don’t sass me!’ Frigga wagged her index finger in front of Odin. ‘I am his mother, and I can tell that he is telling the truth! I raised that boy, and I can tell that he loves Kaylee, and she loves him back, and we cannot deny them the true love that binds them. This isn’t a trick, just the truth. Or have you been blinded by such hatred for your son that you cannot grant him such happiness as their marriage?’ Damn, Frigga! You know how to win a row!

Odin huffed, crossing his arms. Thor finally closed his mouth and picked up Mjolnir, pieces of marble falling from the great hammer. ‘Umm, Father?’

‘Yes, Thor?’ Odin asked, obviously irritated. 

Thor shrugged. ‘I may not have known Lady Kay for very long, but I believe that Loki and Kay are in love, and wish to marry. This is not another of Loki’s tricks, I believe this to be genuine. Please, believe me, Mother and the happy couple when I say this.’ Okay, now I’m getting surprises from everyone today. Did Thursday just defend me and Loki? He agrees with the wedding?

‘Oh, don’t you start!’ Odin sighed and rubbed his good eye.

‘Odin, please.’ Frigga turned on her puppy eyes. ‘Give them your blessing.’

Odin looked from Thor, to Frigga, to Loki, and then to me. His eyes were practically scanning us. Was he going to change his mind? Or was he going to stick to his decision?

Odin looked back at his wife, and she raised an eyebrow at him. That broke him.

‘Oh, fine! You have my blessing,’ Odin took Frigga’s hand. ‘Only because you will continue to bug me til the sun explodes.’ Odin sighed.

‘Oh darling, you know me too well!’ Frigga smiled.

Loki hugged me tightly, and I hugged him tightly back.

Holy crap, we were getting married.


	18. Chapter Nineteen - When The Time Comes

Five days til my wedding: Sif had approached me on wedding business. As the head honcho of the guard in Asgard, she is the bouncer for Loki’s and my wedding, and due to getting married to a Frost Giant every single guard in Asgard which is, excuse my French, a fucking army.

‘…And seventeen more will be on the rooftops keeping an eye out for suspicious activity.’ Sif finished after what seemed like eternity of talking and not enough snacks. I took another bit from my apple and crunched loudly.

‘Wow…that’s…a lot of people.’ I chewed. Sif nodded. ‘If word were to get out of you marrying Loki, there could be an uproar from different Realms, including Jotunheim.’

I rubbed my eyes. Please excuse my dreariness in this chapter, dear reader, I was up late last night and I’m really tired….no, not for those reasons! Keeping the V-Card for the wedding night. Dirty minded much?

‘So, were you just here to tell me about the massive security detail, or is there something else you would like to go through with me?’ I asked taking another bite from my apple.

Sif took a deep breathe. ‘Kay, you know about Loki’s past?’

‘As much of it as he, Thor, Frigga and Odin have told me. Raised by Asgardians, actually a Frost Giant, betrayed Odin because he believed he was the true king, tried to take over New York…’round about that much.’ 

‘And yet you are still marrying him?’ Sif asked. ‘If he were to return to Earth, which I highly doubt due to Odin and the mass destruction of New York that would mean that you would not be able to return to your home.’

I pondered this for a moment. I had said to Suzzette that I would come back, and Mr Tibbs knew that I had left but I still wanted to see him again. I want Loki to see the human life from the view of a human rather than a vengeful god. I had forgiven Loki’s horrible actions on Earth, though I don’t think that everyone else would forgive him so easily.

‘I guess we’ll deal with it when the time comes.’ I smiled. 

Sif nodded. ‘Okay. I trust you, Kay. If you believe that you’re marrying Loki because you can see some light in him then you do have incredible abilities.’

‘Excuse me?’ I raised an eyebrow.

‘I trained Loki to become a warrior, and back then I saw such potential in him along with a light. But now the light has faded, and now I can’t trust him as I did when he was just a child.’ Sif tucked a stray tuft of brown hair behind her ear. ‘If you can see that light, then you really must love him and possess some incredible power, because I can’t see that light anymore.’

I placed my hand on Sif’s shoulder. ‘He’s in there, you just have to really get past all the metal and leather and hatred, and there’s the light. It may be a bit dimmed but it’ll shine bright again.’ I smiled at Sif.

‘I believe with you it will shine brighter than it had ever done so.’ Sif smiled with me. 

I chuckled. ‘Are we sister bonding right now? ‘Cause I think we are.’

‘What is sister bonding?’ Sif asked.

‘Well, it’s where two girls get to know each other better and bond over stuff they like and agree on, I think.’ I raised an eyebrow. ‘Y’know, I know that Thor thinks of you like a sister, and seeing that I’m marrying his brother, you’ll be my sister-in-law.’

Sif processed this for a moment. ‘If what you say is true, then it is my duty as a…what to Midgardian’s call it…bridesmaid, I think, to help you with your other wedding preparations.’

‘Really?! Would you really like to be my maid of honour?’ I jumped up and down in happiness. Sif nodded. ‘It would be my pleasure, Kay.’

I tackle hugged Sif tightly. She hesitated with the hug but then wrapped her arms around me. I pulled back and linked arms with her. ‘Okay, are you going to wear the armour, or a dress, ‘cause I’m cool with either…’

~

After talking with Sif about the wedding preparations, I had realised that the sun had just about set. Sif and I parted ways to get on with other matters, and I started my way towards my chambers. I was still tired and wanted nothing else but sleep. I reached my chambers and locked the doors tightly. I started walking towards the bathroom whilst stripping my clothes for a bath as I walked. Seriously, I am in love with that bath. I might just marry it with Loki as well. 

‘My dear, you seem tired.’ I heard a voice say behind me. I jumped and resisted to scream as I lowered my shirt over my torso as I was just taking it off. I turned to see Loki dressed in a simple green shirt and black leather pants. This was is casual attire for staying in the chambers. 

‘Yeah, I am.’ I said rubbing my eyes. ‘I’m going to take a bath and sleep til our wedding.’ Loki smiled. Then he picked me up in his arms and carried me effortlessly into the bathroom where an already drawn steaming bath waited for me.

‘Amare, I love you.’ I said as I saw the bath and reached out for it. 

‘I love you too. Now here, allow me.’ Loki set me down next to the bath where the towel was and grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head and I raised my arms. He then helped me with my pants, but then turned around for me to remove my underwear. He knew how nervous I was around him when I was naked. That night in the bath as he was kissing me was no exception because he didn’t actually see me naked.

I took off my bra and knickers, then practically fell into the deep collapsed floor bath. It was bubbly and soapy. I immersed myself to the neck, but it was missing something. 

‘Oh, future husband, you may come in now.’ I said in my sweetest voice. Loki chuckled and turned around and started stripping. I turned away out of decency. I heard him splash as he entered the bath and I felt his cold hands wrap around me as he crouched with me. ‘My love…’ He whispered my ear. ‘I wish I could marry you here on the spot.’

‘Naked wedding? I don’t have enough confidence for that.’ I joked. Loki smiled and kissed my cheek. 

‘Imagine, we will be married in five days. We will celebrate your eighteenth in four…these next few days will be interesting.’

‘If we can remember anything from my birthday. It’s my eighteenth, I’m gonna get hammered.’ I smiled. 

‘Not too hammered I hope, you need to be able to stand to say your wedding vows.’ Loki snuggled to me tighter.

‘No guarantees, you’ll just have to support me.’ I said. We both laughed.

I’m getting married to the cutest man alive.

Seriously.


	19. Chapter Twenty - One More Day...

I was getting dressed in my room, struggling with a pair of jeans as they wouldn’t button up.

‘Grr, c’mon!’ I said to myself. ‘I couldn’t have gained that much weight!’ I’ve been attending feasts with Thor, Fandral, Sif, Volstagg and Hogun. Many celebrations and feast were held in my honour, and because of that my thighs have expanded so much that I can’t get my jeans up. I sigh and let go of the jeans, letting them stay mid-thigh. ‘Damn you Asgard and your delicious food.’ I said, falling backwards onto the bed.

I stared at the ceiling. I loved staring at it, it’s the colours and the shadows that dance on its surface that intrigued me. I took a deep breath and sighed loudly. I loved it here, but I seriously needed to cut down on the food intake.

‘At this rate, you won’t fit into your wedding dress.’ I heard a voice say. I sat up to see Frigga, standing with her head poked through the door. I nodded. ‘You don’t say.’

Frigga let herself in and closed the door. ‘I have been attending to the preparations of the wedding, and something has come up.’

‘What’s happened?’ I asked, kicking off my jeans.

Frigga smiled. ‘Well, we noticed that over the past few days, you have been practising your gifts,’ 

‘Well, y’know, gotta keep the ol’ bad side of me under control.’ I joked. ‘But seriously, I think I can use these “gifts” as you call them, for a good purpose. Help protect Asgard and such.’

‘That’s why I’m here. Kaylee, come with me please. Odin wants to see you about something important.’ Frigga extended her hand to me. I looked around for another pair of jeans, but I couldn’t find one. Frigga smiled and went into my drawers. She found one of the dresses I had been given when I arrived and handed it to me. ‘I think your trousers won’t fit anymore.’ The dress she picked was a golden yellow one with shoestring straps and a golden tie around the waist.

‘Only if I have to.’ I sighed and took the dress from Frigga. 

I quickly got changed, and Frigga led me down the halls to the Great Hall doors. She stopped at the doors and turned to me. ‘Now, this is very important, Kaylee. This is going to change your future in Asgard.’

I nodded as Frigga pushed open the doors, to reveal a whole room full of people that turned to see me. I saw Odin on his throne, with Loki, Thor, Sif and The Warrior’s Three standing at the foot of the stairs at Odin’s throne.

‘What the hell is going on?’ I asked Frigga nervously. She took my hand in hers and started leading me down the hall past Asgardian people, but as I passed them, they bowed to me. I had no idea if I was supposed to bow back. 

By the time I got to the foot of the starts where Loki was standing, I was completely clueless. Frigga let go of my hand and stood by Thor. I leaned over to Loki. ‘Amare, what the hell is going on?’

‘You’ll see.’ Loki winked at me. I looked up to Odin. He stood with his staff in hand and began to speak in Latin. 

‘Hodie mihi se pepigit, qui congregati sunt in honore minimus natu erat.’ Odin began.  
‘Today, we are gathered to honour one who has promised herself to my youngest son.’

‘Kaylee Midgard de te probata modis potes tibi sit potens et honesto modo usus hac potestate. Tu hodie, propter actiones donis fieri Asgard deam.’ Odin stated.  
‘Kaylee of Midgard, you have proven yourself in ways that you are capable of being a powerful individual, and have been using this power in a respectable way. You are here today, because of your actions and gifts, to become a goddess of Asgard.’

Holy fuckballs, what?! I thought as Odin started desending down the steps towards me. I turned to Loki with a bewildered look on my face. He winked again. God damn it Loki, what’s happening? Goddess?

You’ll be okay, amare. I heard Loki think to me. I looked back at Odin as he stood in front of me. 

Kaylee Valgamir, te dea aureos i procellae, janitor fidei, et mulier a infinitam. i is alit Asgard ut deam. Iustitia erit nomen tuum, ad transferendum "iustitiam". Odin placed his hands on my shoulders.  
‘Kaylee Valgamir, I dub thee goddess of the storms, keeper of faith, and woman of infinite knowledge. I promote you as a goddess of Asgard. Your name shall be Iustitia, translating to "justice" in Latin.’

Iustitia? Justice? Oh my God, Odin’s making me an actual goddess! This is fucking mental! My mind raced madly as Odin talked on further.

‘Iustitia voco honorare patrem et matrem, quem tu sequeris, cuius vestigia.’ Odin said.  
‘I call you Justice, to honour your mother and father, whom of which you will follow in their footsteps.’ 

I’m following in my parent’s footsteps? Holy fudge shit slipper dolphin balls, I can’t even right now! I swallowed hard as Odin spoke on. Shit, am I gonna faint?

‘Iustitia aureos i equum quasi deam, et cito esse sponsam, Loki, Deus malum.....et de sanguine meo.’  
‘I dub Iustitia as a Norse goddess, and soon to be bride of Loki, god of mischief...and as my own blood.’

Odin met his forehead with mine and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes also. I’m completely dumbfounded at what is happening. My heart is racing, my mind is racing. I’m gonna be a Norse goddess?! FUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!

Odin removed his head from mine. ‘You can turn around now.’ He whispered to me. I did as he said and faced the crowd of Asgardian people. They all bowed to me. Sif, Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, even Thor, Frigga and Loki.

‘I give you, Iustitia, goddess of the storms, keeper of faith and woman of infinite knowledge, as her mother and father before her.’ Odin announced. Everyone stood upright and started clapping. Loki came to my side and hugged me. I latched onto Loki. ‘Holy fuck, what?’ I whispered to him as everyone kept on clapping.

‘My darling, you’re now a goddess.’ We parted form out hug and he smiled. ‘You’re Asgardian now.’

My mouth dropped open. I’m Asgardian now? I can’t even handle the responsibility of washing the dishes; how the hell am I gonna be able to handle this?


	20. Chapter Twenty-One - Butterflies and Marriage

My stomach was doing backflips. I was sweating badly. My head ached from all the Asgardian wine I had to drink on my eighteenth birthday and hen’s night, only meer hours ago. I fidgeted on the spot I was standing on as my soft cloth shoes supported my anxious feet. I took deep breathes and tried to calm down as I stared into the mirror at what I was wearing and what was going to happen in a few hours. The white dress I was wearing was the most beautiful crafted thing on the galaxy. It was a one strapped dress that wrapped around me like I was floating. I had white cloth slippers and little white flowers in my hair that Frigga had done herself. She had gained the habit of putting my hair in the most elegant styles. 

‘Okay…’ I took a deep breath and sighed. ‘Today is the day, folks. Eleven hours after my birthday, I am about to get married to probably the most beautiful man in Asgard, and the one with the most emotional trauma.’ I spoke softly to myself. ‘No biggie…holy, shit, I’m getting married!’ I nearly squealed. I hoped from one foot to the other, taking big breaths. I heard a light knock at my door, and in came Frigga and Odin. I did a slight curtsey toward the King and Queen. ‘Hi…future parents-in-law…’

‘Iustitia, you look absolutely breathtaking!’ Frigga said happily. She hugged me tightly. ‘Oh, this reminds me of my wedding day.’

‘Did you get butterflies in your stomach like I am?’ I asked weakly. Frigga laughed and parted from our hug, looking at me with a happy sparkle in her eyes. ‘Oh, dear, yes! Marrying Odin was the most frightening, but happiest, thing I have ever done. And I have fought in battles, my dear. This is much scarier by far.’ Frigga smiled and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. ‘But in the end, I knew that marrying Odin was the best thing to happen to me.’

‘You were ever so beautiful on your wedding day, Frigga.’ Odin said, standing next to his wife. I realised they had on much fancier clothing. Frigga was dressed in a golden dress with her crown and golden bracelets. Odin was dressed in a much more detailed golden armour and a while cape. With a slight sparkle in his eye also, he took my hand. ‘Iustitia, my daughter-in-law, I will admit, I did doubt your presence in Asgard, and thought bringing you here was a mistake…’

‘Thanks for the vote of confidence.’ I said bluntly. Odin went on. ‘…But, after these months with you here, and your obvious devotion toward Loki, I know now that you will be a great and wonderful addition to our family.’

‘Thanks, Odin.’ I said with tears starting to sting my eyes. 

‘Please, after this ceremony, get used to calling me Father.’ Odin said. 

‘And I Mother.’ Frigga said, wrapping her arm around Odin’s. I fanned my face as I felt my tears of joy starting to grow. ‘Y’all gonna make me cry!’

‘Oh, don’t do that!’ Frigga smiled. ‘Soon you shall be married, and your new life shall begin as Norse goddess of justice.’

I smiled brightly and nodded. ‘Okay,’ I looked in the mirror one more time. ‘I’m ready.’

Odin and Frigga nodded. Odin left to the Great Hall to prepare, whilst Frigga produced a veil from a cupboard and presented it to me. ‘My dear, I wore this on my wedding day. It’s your turn.’ I watched in the mirror as Frigga came behind me and placed the comb in my hair and let the veil cover my face. I will admit, damn I looked good.

‘It’s time.’ Frigga grabbed my small train behind me, and I started walking out of my chamber.

Outside, Sif waited for me, wait for it, in a silk gold dress. Not a stitch of armour in sight on her, and goodness did she rock that dress.

‘You should wear dresses more often, Sif. You look gorgeous.’ I said to her as I stopped beside her. Sif smiled and clutched my hand. ‘Not as beautiful as what you look today, Kay. Truly, an angel has ascended here and is you.’

‘Damn you, I only stopped myself from crying before. Don’t you make me do it again.’ I joked as Sif laughed and walked behind me, taking half of the train as Frigga held the other half. I took a shaky breath, and started down the golden hallway towards the Great Hall.

The Great Hall doors were open, to reveal the most beautiful room I had ever seen. Snow white and golden silk veils hung from the tops of the windows, moving slightly with the breeze. White flowers were everywhere; petals down the pew where I was to walk. I could see Loki’s back turned to me, with Thor by his side. Odin saw me at the doors and he raised his hands as a sign for everyone to be quiet, and I could hear soft harp music start playing in the background.

Everyone turned to me, including Loki. I started walking down the aisle, smiling brightly. Loki took one look at me and practically gasped. His eyes were soft and wet with oncoming tears. He looked at me and practically swooned. I smiled at him and winked. 

I made it up the aisle and to Loki’s side, in front of Odin as Frigga and Sif took their place behind me. Loki took my hands and held them. For once, he wasn’t dressed in green and black. He was wearing a white cotton dress shirt and pants, with his hair brushed and behind his ears. My God, my husband was beautiful…

I, Odin, Asgard rex, da mihi benedictionem a Iustitia et Loki nuptura est hodie.  
‘I, Odin, King of Asgard, give my blessing to Loki and Iustitia to be married today.’ Odin’s voice boomed in the Great Hall as he started the service. I barely registered Odin’s voice as I got lost in Loki’s green eyes. 

Holy fudgeballs, he was so gorgeous. I could feel the butterflies start going again in my stomach as I heard his voice in my head.

I love you so much, amare. Soon we will be in union as one.

I smiled brightly at Loki’s words. I hadn’t stopped smiling since I woke up, now my cheeks were hurting. I knew that this would be the happiest day of my life.

Except I had no idea that this was going to happen.

A loud boom, and then followed by piercing screams followed from outside the Great Hall’s doors. Everyone turned to the doors to see one, very bloody, Frost Giant followed by several more others by his side.  
‘Odin! I hear of a lovely wedding to our Loki!’ The first Frost Giant bellowed. The men and women in the audience started to panic. Loki turned to the Frost Giant. ‘I am not associated to you in anyway, Frost Giant! Be on your way peacefully, and there will be no quarrel.’ 

‘You misunderstand our purpose for being here, Laufeyson.’ The Frost Giant suddenly smiled the most sinister smile at me that chilled me to the bone. ‘We’re here to destroy you and your wife-to-be.’

‘Try me, mate, and you’ll be wishing you’d never crashed my wedding!’ I growled, feeling that familiar power rise in me. Njord was starting to take over in me. I was fully pissed off.

‘We’ll see about that, human.’ The Frost Giant raised his fist and cried out, and the other Frost Giants started towards the audience and towards Loki and I. We both looked at each other. We knew what had to be done. I closed my eyes and let my power unleash. I could hear the ocean in my ears, wanting to be set onto the Frost Giants. The screams of the audience echoed in my ears as I felt the power overcome me. I opened my eyes and raised my arms above my head, hearing the thunder boom and the lightning flash. The first Frost Giant smiled as he started to approach me but then I saw Thor throw his hammer into the air, and the lightning I had summoned entered the Great Hall, and touched Mjolnir. He pointed Mjolnir at the Frost Giant and he was knocked back by the force of the lightning Thor had hit him with. The Frost Giants were killing people and destroying the Great Hall. How the hell did they even get in here in the first place?

The pillars started to crack under the pressure of the Frost Giants ice as it started to spread around the Great Hall. I dug deep within my subconscious, summoning every scrap of power I had left and focused it on killing the Frost Giants. I could see Sif welding her knives. She must’ve had some concealed under her dress. I could see the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral also fighting the Frost Giants. They are such a brave bunch. 

I roared as I threw my arms in the air, letting the lightning fill the room and hitting the Frost Giants simultaneously. They all fell to the ground, either unconscious or dead. I started taking deep breathes, trying to calm myself. There were a few dead Asgardians, but Sif, Thor and The Warriors Three had fought bravely in protecting the rest. 

I turned to Odin, Frigga and Loki. ‘How the heck did they get it? And how did they know I was getting married to you?’

‘I have no idea, amare.’ Loki said, taking my hand. ‘I am so sorry; our wedding is ruined, and many are dead.’ 

I scanned the room. There, one Frost Giant looked up. He was still awake. I started towards him, with all intentions of killing him. 

It was certain death. 

But not for the Frost Giant. 

~

Loki’s POV

‘Amare, look out!’ I cried as I saw the Frost Giant that Kay was walking towards start to weld his ice magic, and a single ice spike stabbed her through the chest. Her voice crackled and she shuddered as she was pinned by the spike. I saw a knife on the floor next to me. I picked it up and threw it, stabbing the Frost Giant in the eye. His cold body slumped over as he died instantly.

I quickly grabbed Kay and slid her off of the icicle, holding her in my eyes as I knelt on the floor. ‘Amare, speak to me!’ I shook her body, but her lifeless eyes told me she was dead. Tears rolled down my cheeks and splattered onto her face. Her pristine white dress was covered in crimson blood, a fist sized hole in her chest and her mouth gaping with a scream she didn’t get to call out. So I did for her.

My whipped my head back and screamed at the ceiling, my pain exploding in my body. Kay, my beautiful amare, laid lifeless in my arms.

Why couldn’t it had been me instead?


	21. Chatper Twenty-Two - Forever In Pain

(A/N: I think I can finally say that I have achieved asshole status.)

(Loki’s POV)

I stared out into the ocean that reminded of her; the blue waves softly whispered to anyone who was listening. A single tear slipped down my cheek. I wiped it away immediately and sniffed. Everything reminded me of her now. Her torn jeans that still lay on the bed; her hairbrush that held a few strands of her hair; the voice of the ocean that caressed my ears with the siren call of the depths. Merely two weeks had passes since our wedding day, and it seems like a whole eternity had gone passed agonisingly slowly. 

‘Loki…’ I heard Frigga’s soft voice behind me. I turned to see her and Thor. I stood with my arms behind my back, standing completely upright. ‘Yes, Mother?’

Frigga took a step forward. ‘My dear, it has been many days since…since Kay’s passing. It is time to go to Midgard and inform her step mother of the news-‘

‘I will stay. You can do that.’ I said sharply and turned my back to my mother and brother. I didn’t want to talk to them. I didn’t want to talk to anyone at this point.

‘Loki, brother, you have not left Kay’s chambers in two weeks. You do not eat, you do not sleep, and if you do finally go into slumber, you have nightmares.’ Thor said.

‘I am aware of my activities these past few days, thank you!’ I snapped, my anger rising. ‘I do not need to be lectured by you of all people, Thor!’

Frigga turned to Thor and whispered to him, and he left the room. Frigga took another step forward. ‘Thor only means well, my son.’

‘Thor,’ I spat his name. ‘What does he mean to me? Nothing. He undermines me in every way, even just be standing beside me.’

‘Thor is your brother, and he loves you, just as I know you love him-‘ Frigga started.

‘I am Thor’s replacement of glory!’ I cried, spinning around to face my mother. ‘I was the understudy of his claim to the throne! People think I am nothing compared to Thor, but they are greatly mistaken!’

Frigga took a breath. ‘You’re anger gets the better of you, my son. I am here for you, forever and always in the darkest and hardest times of your life. You must understand this and at least let someone in to help you.’

‘I don’t need anyone!’ I snarled. ‘Can’t you see I am grieving for my wife? Leave me be, woman!’

‘We are all grieving Kay’s death; yes, you most of all, but Thor also. Me, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, even your father sheds tears of sadness every night in the memory of his daughter.’ Frigga’s voice cracked as tears filled her eyes. ‘We are all saddened. But we do not bottle it up and become angered by everything around us.’

I took a step forward. ‘You don’t know me, Frigga. I am not even your son!’ I stood in front of Frigga, my anger reaching breaking point. ‘I suggest you get the guards to prepare my cell once again.’ I leaned forward to whisper into Frigga’s ear. ‘For I doubt I have control over my hatred. Gods know what I would do in the heat of my emotions.’

I could see my words scared Frigga, because she hurried out of Kay’s chambers. I could hear her voice calling guards.

I turned towards the sea once again, leaning on the balcony and taking a deep breath of the salty air that reminded me of her. Shut out from existence, never to see the light again, that’s what I need. If everything reminds me of her, then I need nothing. Darkness. Blank walls and chains. 

I can’t live with the thought that I wasn’t able to protect her. This way, locked away from all, I won’t be able to hurt anymore I love the most. 

The End

(A/N: Yeah, I'm an asshole. Feel free to state that in the comments section.)


End file.
